Project Espada
by One tailed Shukaku
Summary: 18 year old Ichigo Kurosaki is a new scientist at AMSI and is assigned to work on Sexta. But who or what is it? Poor Ichigo has no idea what he's getting himself into.. Rated M for a reason. Title subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Shukaku: Hello everyone!

Rye: Hi!

Shukaku: Me and Alrye are doing a little co-op~

Rye: So beware! Now onto the warnings and disclaimer!

Warnings: Yaoi, AU, Violence, Language, OOCness, possible rape and character death. Maybe Mperg.

Disclaimer: Shukaku and Rye don't own diddly squat! So don't sue them for anything!

* * *

><p>~First Person's POV~<p>

It was nice and warm today, the perfect day to laze about in the nice rich shade of a large tree. I yawned loudly, baring my deadly fangs to anyone who could see them and laid my head on my front paws; below me the cubs of one of my kinsmen were feasting on what was left of my lunch. Their mother had gone to hunt her own meal, needing to get back into the practice of hunting in the event that her mate wasn't able to bring home food.

I looked down at the cubs, playfully tugging on a strong piece of fat, growling at one another trying to see who was stronger. I snorted and closed my eyes once more. But before I could drift off into sleep, the forest suddenly fell silent. I didn't like that. I jumped down, grabbing the three cubs, making them protest, but they fell silent when I shoved them into a well hidden underground hole their mother dug out in the event that a predator attacked while she was away from them.

_Stay there, cubs! There's something near by. I'll be back. Do not move!_

_Be cawful..._ the smallest said curling up with his bigger brothers as they hid from sight deep into the hole. I shoved leaves and dirt in front of the opening to keep them hidden before taking off to see what the hell was going on.

I jumped from the floor to the tree branches, moving quickly and silently like my darker brothers and sisters. I hid over a clearing and growled silently. Of course, humans are here...

I snarled low seeing they had killed the mate of my kinsmen, she would now have to defend and care for her cubs on her own. The poor thing, but I will avenge her mate's death! Moving quickly, I got into some thick bushes behind the group, looking for their alpha. If I killed him, the others will run away, too scared to face me. I stalked around the clearing, being careful to remain hidden as I waited to see who was the alpha.

I growled when I saw a man, his hair blue and his eyes brown. He stood in the center of a group and was talking. I couldn't understand human speech, but I could tell from their body language this man was their alpha. So he was was the one I needed to kill. Getting into position, I braced myself, body set and claws at the ready. I waited for the perfect moment to strike...

... There!

~Normal POV~

"... of the body... I want the white panther these natives talk about, the King."

"Yes Dr. Mayuri... We got a transmission from Dr. Grantz. Cinco is fully conscious, but doesn't show anymore promise than Quatro."

"Hm... Out of 19 experiments only 6 were successful... this one will prove to be the break through in the gene splicing or I'm going to have to start from square one all over again..." Dr. Mayuri sighed, which frightened the men around him.

They knew when he started from square one he killed everyone from his previous experiments even if they were successful or useful. They hoped who or whatever was to be test subject number 20 would be successful. As they were going to disperse to try and find the Legendary White Panther, a roar shattered the air and out of the bushes lunged something massive and white.

Whatever it was was headed for the doctor. everyone pulled out a gun, but froze when the creature collapsed a few feet before Mayuri, tranquilizer darts embedded in its shoulder. As the sedatives set to work, the creature growled at Mayuri who smiled cruelly at the majestic white panther that passed out before him.

"Well, looks like we didn't have far to look, it came to us... load it up and transport back to the base. Tell Octavo that we have our last test subject and we'll be using Sexta on it." Mayuri laughed before turning away from the men moving the panther carefully into an animal container...

-Arrancar Medical Study Institute-

"Dr. Grantz! Dr. Mayuri is looking for you!" Called a nurse as she walked up to the pink haired man. "He's in the Gallery."

"Thank you." Said the man as he smiled, his silver framed glasses glinting as he bowed. Doctor Szayel Aporro Grantz was a very bright man in his early 30s. He took pride in his work and made sure that Dr. Mayuri would never need to find himself a new assistant, though the man's methods and ideals were against Szayel's own moral code.

He walked through the building, swiping his card when needing to, standing still as the security made sure he was himself and not carrying anything they deemed a weapon. Finally he got into the Gallery, one of the highest level security sections of the AMSI. Only those who Dr. Mayuri allowed to carry key cards were allowed to go to those areas.

As he walked down the stark white halls, he heard what sounded like a large animal and the men screaming and cursing. He opened the door to see a white panther, with bright blue eyes struggling in the chains and ropes as anyone who go to close either got mauled, scratched or killed.

"What is taking so long to put him to sleep!" Dr. Mayuri yelled.

"Sir! He's killed three of our men!" Cried a medical staff member.

"It's only a panther!" Hissed one of the men holding the chains.

The men struggled to keep the wild animal tamed as one of the doctors on staff prepped a needle. One of the men jerked on the rope holding on to the panther's hind quarters, causing it to stumble and fall. As soon as the panther was on his side, the Doctor jumped on it and grabbed the scruff of it's neck and jabbed the needle into his neck, sedating him instantly.

"He's asleep..." Breathed the doctor after holding the panther down as it groggily fought the sedative.

"Good. Hopefully this test subject will prove promising like the last four... Octavo, you are to monitor this one closely with Quince. Am I clear?"

"Quince? Are we sure you can trust him?"

"Quince is a prodigy, Octavo, much better with medicines and keeping our test subjects alive." The man said.

"Yes... Doctor Mayuri... I'll inform him..." The pink haired male said, hazel eyes looking hard and cold.

After being dismissed, Szayel or Octavo as he was more commonly called, walked out of the holding cells and into the main part of the lab. He passed other workers, all younger than he was, all with potential and not realizing it. But he pitied them. They all believed they were here to research medicine to help humanity, not create bio weapons or even mutant freaks...

'These poor fools would be devastated if they ever found out that their experiments were killing others or helping the government to make super soldiers...' he thought bitterly.

His biggest concern was the newest staff member. 18 year old Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy had promise and proved to be much more capable than himself, but the boy had a heart and refused to test on any one or anything. That's why Mayuri had yet to replace him. He didn't hate the boy, he just didn't like being compared to him all the time.

Walking into the Animal Haven, he spotted Quince right away thanks to his brilliant strawberry blond hair. The man was sitting on the floor with a stark white copy of himself and a wolf bred dog mix. The white copy had a blue tongue and bright amber eyes in a sea of black. Even his nails were naturally black. Mayuri had been fascinated by the twins in a heart beat, but refrained from experimenting on them when he found out that the strawberry blonde had a talent for medicines and genetics.

In fact Mayuri's latest experiment, Sexta, was going to use the boy's hard work to see if they can alter the test subject without killing it. It would prove to be useful, that much he knew.

"Quince..." He called.

The boy looked up frowning at the name, but stood never the less and bowed.

"Szayel-senpai... As soon as Zangetsu's done eating, you can take him home, Shiro. I might be late tonight."

"Man! I wanted to play Black Ops with you tonight... Tell yer boss to quit taking my baby bro hostage!" Shiro whined, hugging his younger twin and sulking like a petulant child.

"Sorry... I can't tell him that. But I could ask if we finish early that we can leave early. I'm sure Quince wants to hang out with you as much as you want to hang out with him." Szayel assured Shiro.

"Hmmph... Fine. See you later... And you sure that pill will help?"

"I wouldn't feed our dog something if I wasn't sure it would help him. Besides those pills the Vet sent make him crazy this one will help him calm down and heal much better." Ichigo said.

"Kay... see ya, bro." Shiro said as the two left.

"Sorry for my brother... I've been so busy lately, we don't get to hang out or see our dad in the hospital."

"I understand. How are you sisters?"

"Our uncle Kisuke is watching them. He says they are acting fine, but we all know that sooner or later dad's... Anyway! What does Dr. Mayuri want?"

"How would you like to see one of his experiments at work?" Szayel asked, smiling a million dollar smile that was as cheap as tinfoil.

But luckily, or unluckily, Ichigo didn't notice as he gasped and then cheered like a little kid getting the gift he always wanted. After noticing what he did, Kurosaki quickly composed himself and said in a professional manner:

"I would love to."

"Well I'm sure that Project Espada will go more smoothly with a young set of eyes on the case." Dr Mayuri said, smiling at Ichigo. "Now then. I need you to go over all these and familiarize yourself with all the materials. I'm going to need you able and ready when we start. And not to worry the test subject is a dangerous criminal who was headed for death row. So if, and it's a very slim chance that this happens, he dies, you won't have to feel guilty. Now take a couple of weeks off and study. See you in two weeks Kurosaki-kun."

And with that he left after handing Ichigo five huge binders to go over and study. Szayel also bid him a farewell as Ichigo stood there, trying to think.

'A criminal... I guess I won't have to feel guilty if he dies... but I don't want anyone dying...' He thought as he walked away after unknowingly selling his soul to the devil...

* * *

><p>Rye: And end!<p>

Shukaku: I hope you liked the first chapter! This was done by Rye, I'll be working on the next one~

Shiro: I fear what you two will do with this story... Well Reviews make these two happy so REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Shukaku: And here's chapter 2!

Rye: Credit for this chapter goes to Shu-chan! So don't freak out if the styles of writing change.

Shukaku: Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Rye and myself do not own Bleach!

* * *

><p>Ichigo yawned as he studied the folders that Szayel had given him and rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was the second day in a row that the orange head had gone all night without sleep, he found the material within the folders far too interesting to put down.<p>

"Ichi, you gotta sleep bro," Shiro yawned as he leaned against the wall next to his brothers desk.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah, I will," Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his temples. The albino twin cocked an eyebrow at this and moved, standing behind his brother.

"If ya don't sleep soon, yer gonna pass out fer a few days like ya did last time," He growled, slipping back into his other way of speech.

"I know that!" The orange haired twin grunted. He felt his twins' hands on his shoulders and groaned as he began to rub and press on all the knots and kinks he'd gotten from staying in one position too long. He set the folder down and leaned into his brothers' hands, closing his eyes as Shiro continued. The albino snickered and continued, seeing how relaxed his twin was. He knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out from exhaustion.. not to mention he would crash from all the coffee he'd had the last two days. He heard Ichigo's breathing slow and saw him slump forward and smiled.

"Alright, King, time fer bed," Shiro chuckled and picked his younger twin up. Ichigo grumbled weakly but didn't protest, too exhausted. He helped his twin into bed and tucked him in, something he'd gotten used to doing since Ichigo started working at AMSI. He nearly fell over when Zangetsu bumped his head against his leg and growled, wanting attention. "Jealous much?" He teased the dog as he knelt down. Zangetsu whined at him, as though trying to scold him for calling him jealous. Why would he have any reason to be jealous? The day he became jealous was the day his pup's started dating someone. _Then _he would be jealous. Shiro rubbed the mutt's ears and scratched his back, snickering as Zangetsu stopped his leg from shaking. "Yer too damn proud, Zangetsu, just let yer damn leg shake, eh?" Those black eyes bore into Shiro's gold pair and he gently bit at his arm. The albino scowled and took his arm back, rubbing Zangetsu's ears more.

The wolf bred dog mix eventually gave in and whined, letting himself indulge just this once as his tail wagged and his foot thumped against the floor. Shiro laughed and finally stopped.

"Keep King comfy, yeah?" He smirked and patted the bed, letting Zangetsu get on the bed next to the sleeping Ichigo. The mutt growled and rested his head on the orange head's stomach, as though to say 'you know I will'. Shiro smirked and shut the lights off, pouting to himself. He hated when Ichigo stayed in his study but he knew if he'd taken his brother back to their room, he would have freaked out. Sighing, the albino twin left back to their room for some well deserved rest.

**XxXxXx**

By the end of the two weeks, Ichigo looked like he'd been to several parties from the black circles under his eyes and how he could barely keep his head up. Shiro made him go to bed quite early the day before he had to go back to work and made sure he stayed asleep. In the morning, the 18 year old looked better than he had the day before, it always amazed people by how fast the two recovered from such things.

"Good luck today, bro," Shiro ruffled his twins' hair with a smirk. Ichigo ducked away and scowled at him. "Watch it, or yer face might get stuck like that," He teased.

"And that shit-eating grin of yours might get stuck on your face too," He muttered as he ate some toast. Shiro let out a cackle and smirked at his younger twin. "See you tonight, I'll call if things change," The albino nodded and watched as Ichigo left.

"Looks like its just you and me, Zangetsu," He said to the dog, who had his head in Shiro's lap.

**-Arrancar Medical Study Institute-**

Mayuri stood outside waiting for Ichigo to arrive and snorted when he did.

"How you get here from across town, I will never know," He grunted. "Now, have you gone over all the material that Octavo gave you?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Mayuri," He bowed and handed back all the folders. "The material caught my interest right away. I've heard about the subject but.. I never thought it was possible. The survival rate of such experiments is very slim.."

"Which is why I'm having you help in this procedure, Quince!" Mayuri interrupted him. "Your knowledge of medicine is what's going to help us today, all your hard work will pay off," Ichigo nodded, now silent. "Now, follow me, we're going to begin," Again he nodded and followed the older man into the labs. Ichigo shivered slightly when he saw the other scientists and heard the faint growling of a large animal as they sedated it.

"Sir, we've harvested the necessary gene's from the panther," One scientist, who if Ichigo remembered correctly, was named Akon, told the man. Mayuri looked over the charts he was handed and nodded, handing them back. He told Ichigo to get ready and watched as he scurried off to get his equipment and lab coat. When he returned, he found that a man had brought in. He was at least 6 feet tall and towered over most of the scientists, his handsome features were solemn, like he was resigned to his fate now. Ichigo supposed this was better than death row...

He watched as the man was strapped to a table, his arms and legs shackled down to the table so that if he struggled, he wouldn't be able to get free. All sharp objects were kept away from him as he passed by, and for good reason too. As Ichigo had been told, the man was an excellent escape artist, with stealth and grace to match that of the majestic beast that they had captured. He watched as various machines came to life with a low hum. Everyone got their radiation gear on and the experiment soon began. For the life of him, Ichigo could not understand why the subject was kept awake during this whole thing.

"Quince, would you like to do the honor of injecting the panther gene?" Szayel asked him, smiling from under his hood. Ichigo kept his excitement down and nodded, walking over to take the syringe from the pink haired scientist. He looked into the eyes of their subject and gulped as he looked away, the needle hovering above his arm. The vein was very prominent on him and looked as though it were bulging from his arm. This made it easier for the young male, as his hand was shaking slightly.

"Just get it over with," The test subject finally growled at him. Everyone looked up, they were genuinely shocked to hear him speak. Ichigo scowled and stuck the needle into the bulging vein, injecting the gene's into him. He pulled the needle out and stepped back, watching as the test subject grunted and began to shake.

"Stand clear!" Someone shouted as they began the electro/radio activity. Ichigo's eyes were wide and his breathing shallow as he continued to watch.

"Quince, the medicine!" Szayel hissed at him. Grabbing another syringe, this one filled with his own creation, Ichigo stabbed it into the man's neck, injecting the light blue liquid into the blood stream. The concoction was something to help the body accept the new gene and bind it to the human DNA strands. Before the experiment had started, they'd given him another injection that broke down the DNA in certain areas to make room for the panther DNA, which would then fill in the gaps. The electro/radio activity also worked with his drug to help bind the two DNA particles and sealed the bond. Ichigo stepped back after that, panting, eyes wide as he watched the test subject. The man was struggling helplessly against his bonds, the scientists were forced to place a mouth guard in his mouth to make sure he didn't bite his tongue.

Ichigo caught a glimpse of the mouth guard and was curious why it had spaces meant for what looked like large canine teeth. He watched with wide eyes as the muscles beneath the man's skin began to ripple and a pained, though muffled, scream erupted from his mouth. He knew the man's body structure was changing as well as his muscle definition. His eyes shot open and Ichigo watched, almost mortified, as they changed to an eerie, almost glowing, blue color and the pupil became like that of a cat. They didn't stay like that though, they soon rounded out again and he shut his eyes in pain. Ichigo blinked and he swore he saw ears appear on his head but when he blinked again, they were gone. Slowly, the man began to settle down, his body drenched in sweat, his breath heavy and labored almost. The mouth guard was removed and the orange head caught a glimpse of lengthened canine's in his mouth.

"Quince, the stabilizer," Szayel murmured. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and injected a clear drug that would help stabilize the man and hopefully, allow him to survive through the rest of the day. Once the test subject was taken away to the Recovery and Observation labs, Ichigo went to go change and take a quick shower in the personal wash rooms. After he was done, he found Szayel waiting for him, smiling. "You did well today, Quince," He commended. Though he wouldn't admit it, Ichigo had gone far beyond his expectations. "Were you nervous?"

"I won't lie.. Yeah I was," He sighed, pulling his shirt on. "When that guy started shaking, I thought he was going to die right then and there."

"Well, he didn't," Szayel chuckled. "All thanks to you and that drug," Ichigo forced down a small blush.

"It was nothing really," He muttered.

"If it weren't for you, this would not have gone as smoothly as it did," Szayel continued. "Well, Dr. Mayuri has said you can leave for the day, and that you are to report here first thing in the morning." Ichigo nodded and waved as he left, feeling drained by all that had occurred. All he wanted to do was go home, go to bed, and sleep for the rest of the day...

**XxXxXx**

In the Recovery and Observation Labs, Mayuri smiled widely. He couldn't believe it had worked! During the two weeks that he had given himself he had managed to infuse human DNA into the Panther and make it change into a human, but they were cutting it pretty close seeing as the change began to cause problems. They almost lost the test subject before Kurosaki could do anything.

But seeing how quick the boy was and how efficent his work was as well. Now it was only a matter of seeing if Sexta would pull through, though he was still shocked that the panther spoke. The arrogant beast refused to speak a word to anyone, but when Kurosaki had hesitated, he told him to get it over with.

_'He must have thought we were going to kill him... fool.'_ Mayuri though as he stood behind the one-way mirror watching Szayel checking over the machines and IVs connected to Sexta. _'Now we only need to see what can be done with Sexta... Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.'_

* * *

><p>Shukaku: Tell us what you think!<p>

Rye: And ask us anything if you are lost or confused.

Shiro: Remember ta R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Rye: Hi everyone! Welcome back to chapter three!

Shukaku: Hello all our lovlies! *watching butterflies*

Rye: Shu-chan, I love you... But sometimes I wonder about you.

Shiro: As if she doesn't wonder about you.

Shukaku: *snickers* Yes well, I didn't take my meds today~

Grimmjow: Same warnings from the beginning.

Disclaimer: Shukaku and I don't own jack!

* * *

><p>Shiro sat in the living room, the head set on his lap as he mashed buttons and growled furiously at the screen. Zangetsu was laying on the sofa beside him, watching with a bored yawn. He didn't understand how his pups could be so addicted to such a senseless thing, all well. He was about to fall asleep when the keys in the lock alerted him to his other pup's arrival, but he knew it was too early for him to be home. Barking, the wolf mix alerted his more aggressive pup.<p>

"Eh? S'up wich ya, Zangetsu?" He looked up from the screen to see Ichigo stagger in, his arms loaded with groceries and yawning widely like he was tired.

Thinking that something happened to his baby bro, Shiro jumped over the sofa, ignoring the reprimanding bark from Zangetsu as well as the fact he left himself a sitting duck during the game. He took the bags and set them on the counter as Ichigo stripped off his shoes and his coat.

"King, yer 'ome early... wha happened?"

"They had me inject our test subject with panther genes and then they had me use my newest creation to keep the man alive so they could use the radiation. And when they were done they had me use the stabilizer that I made to help the patient adapt to the medicine and to allow it to work." Ichigo said.

"Wassit successful?" Shiro asked.

"Yes... He was alive when I left. The real test is seeing if there are any changes and if that syrum I was was working my butt off on will work..."

"Wha's it sappota do?"

"It's supposed to heal any damage done to the body, both old and new. If this test proves 100% successful. I might have broken the walls of medicine to help everyone live a long healthy life! It might even help Goat Face!" Ichigo said, his eyes alight with renewed energy as Shiro's one face split into another wide shit eating grin that threatened to rip his face in two.

"King! If an' w'en dis works, da Old Man will be 'ome and da girls too! King, I love ya fer bein' da bookw'm!" Shiro hugged Ichigo before he sent him to go shower and relax a he cooked that night.

Ichigo nodded, a hot bath sounded wonderful right now. It was an hour or so later that Shiro finished making some tofu dumplings and egg drop soup. He called for Ichigo, but when said twin didn't answer, he shut off the stove and covered the food before heading towards their shared room. He looked in to see Ichigo was sound asleep, nestled up in the blankets, their family photo resting beside him as he clutched Kon to his chest, Kon was a gift from their late mother.

They shared that stuffed lion, but Shiro wasn't too fond of the doll so he let Ichigo claim complete ownership. But when their mother was gunned down by a mugger, Shiro and Ichigo clung to that doll as if it were their only life line. Their sisters were still toddlers when it happened and it nearly killed their dad, but he did his best to be both mother and father, though they ended up helping him out and pretty much raising themselves.

Shiro smiled softly as he picked up the photo of them at the beach, Ichigo and their mom were building a sand castle as himself and his father were wrestling and the girls, Karin and Yuzu, another set of twins, were munching on tiny watermelon cubes that their mom had prepared before hand. He looked at his father, the man had been so happy in that photo, but then it died away.

Don't get him wrong, he was proud his father kept it as together as he could, but when he started to get sick, he sent Karin and Yuzu to their godfather, Kisuke Urahara. By then Ichigo had landed the job at AMSI and worked nearly 24-7 to find some way, some form of a miracle to help their old man and everyone else who couldn't find hope when they needed it. So to think his brother was on a break through made him happy, but he wondered, why would his brother test on a human when he wouldn't even do it to an animal?

Sighing he climbed into bed with Ichigo, they could eat later. Setting the photo on the headboard, he turned off the bedside lamp and pulled his brother to his to his side, murmuring a good night prayer, he closed his eyes and fell to sleep...

**XxXxXx**

Ichigo rushed about the room, Shiro was still out like a light. He couldn't believe he slept through dinner and was nearly late for work. After gathering everything he needed, he looked down at Shiro and gently woke his brother.

"Hmm... King?"

"Sorry, Horse... But I'm leaving for work. Come lock the door, okay?" Ichigo rarely called his brother Horse, though Shiro insisted that he was his horse. "I'll call if anything, okay?"

"Hmm..." Shiro rolled out of the bed and followed Ichigo to the door. After making sure his younger brother got on the elevator okay, he headed into the house and sighed. He might as well clean up and head into work himself...

-AMSI-

Ichigo walked down the halls, looking over his notes and results, lost in thought. He had been working in his office when Szayel called him and told him to come to the ROL. So he got up, took his things with him and headed for the Recovery and Observation Lab. He stopped before the first security door and gave his things over to the guards as they looked through them and his person before letting him pass. The second one required his hand print and a scan of his retinas.

Once through he walked down the halls, there were twenty rooms. 1-20, most of the rooms were empty. He remembered that when he had first started working there he had been exposed to a toxic gas and became very ill. Dr. Mayuri had him placed in room 15, the only one equipped with state of the art machines and devices to take care of the sick. He shuddered as he recalled that day. No one knew that the container would pop like that. He was just lucky to be alive and that Shiro didn't find out. His brother was too overprotective sometimes.

Shaking his thoughts he passed room 8 and Szayel walked out, the pink haired man smiled softly as his hazel eyes seemed to slit a moment, but Ichigo quickly brushed it off as a figment of his imagination. He jumped however when he heard vicious growling and looked down the hall at room six.

"It seems that Mr. Jeagerjaques is awake... He's not exactly happy with us right now..." Szayel said.

"I wouldn't have ever guessed... I guess we should see what's happening..." Ichigo sighed as Szayel laughed a bit before they headed down the hall.

As soon as they got to room six, Dr. Mayuri appeared and he smiled at them.

"It looks like a success, though I think the genes gave our friend here a bit more of a temper than before... So I'm afraid that you will have to have an armed escort before you enter the room. But this fine gentlemen offered to do it." Mayuri gestured to a giant of a man, his dark mocha skin was pulled snugly over his muscles his short wavy hair covered most of his face minus one eye and he was looking down at them with a solemn, but somber expression.

"Hello. My name is Yatsurai Sado..." He said his voice was low and rumbled a bit.

"Chado?" Ichigo asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Kurosaki!" Hissed Szayel, hoping the young man didn't offend the other.

"What? I was just asking..." Ichigo said. "Is it okay if I call you Chado... your first name's a bit of a mouthful."

Sado nodded his head and turned to the door, opening it as the other three walked in behind him. Ichigo had always been proud of being 5'10" But Sado stood at 6'5" and he felt very short in comparison. He was shocked from his thoughts when something blue lunged right into Sado, knocking the man clear off his feet and pinning him down. Mayuri and Szayel pulled out tranquilizer guns and the blue thing looked up with furious blue eyes.

Ichigo then realized it was the prisoner, but he looked more feral than human and the way he growled sounded like a royally pissed off panther about to gorge itself in blood. He jumped when the first 'pop' of the tranquilizer guns went off, but the panther dodged as did Sado. The large man got up and calmly got into a fighting pose one would normally use to tackle and hold the other in submission.

The blue haired man snarled, he was pressed in the corner and his eyes were looking wild. Ichigo gaped and quickly ran between him and the others.

"Stop!"

"Kurosaki-kun move! He needs to be sedated!" Mayuri ordered.

"No! Stop! When did he wake up and when did he start acting like this?" Ichigo asked, moving a bit like a crab to keep his three co-workers from agitating the man even more. "Think about it, he's got panther genes now and he feels that this place is a threat and so are we! He's only trying to protect himself!"

Sado blinked slowly before standing up tall and then sitting down Indian style. He looked at Ichigo who smiled at him before he turned serious eyes on his boss and senpai.

"That is true... But still, he's still dangerous! He should have been strapped down!" Mayuri said. _'I don't want you or Szayel dying on me. You two are more valuable to me alive and breathing...'_

Szayel slowly calmed down, lowering his gun as he looked at Ichigo and finally relaxed all together. The 18 year old could be such a pain when he was right. Putting the gun away and standing back, Szayel lifted his arms and muttered something in Swedish before looking at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, please move away from him?" Ichigo shook his head stubbornly.

Turning his back on them, he slowly approached the man. He glanced at the bed and monitors and saw that he had managed to break free and had smashed the machines pretty good. Looking back at the man, he gasped when he was standing right in front of him. At this angle he could see the slitted blue eyes and the sharp canines that showed in a wide smirk on his face.

The man stood at 6'3", almost as tall as Sado. He had thick hard muscles that gave him a strong build and his skin hugged it just right making you want to touch those said muscles and just be held by him. Blushing he shook those thoughts out of his head earning a laugh from the man, it was rich and it was... sexy. A large hand came up and cupped his chin making him look up at him.

"... I know you. You're the one who hesitated... Why?" He asked, his voice was low and gravely. Dark and rich. Ichigo wanted to melt into his arms, but fought off the urge since the man was criminal and his brother would come and bomb the place if he knew.

"... Becuase... I didn't want to... see you die..." He said slowly, breathing heavily. The man smelt wonderful! Like the hot desert sand mixed with dark mint chocolate. The scent was making his mind fuzzy, but he forced himself to focus. "Please stop touching me and allow me to look at your injuries?"

"What injuries?" Came the cocky reply making Ichigo snap completely from his fog and look down at the hand still holding his chin to see his wrist was perfectly healed.

Pulling back and taking that one lagre hand in both his smaller, thinner hands, to examine it. Not a red mark, or blood, not even scarring tissue. He dropped that hand and looked at the other, the same thing! He had been sure that the man would be scarred after the testing they did the day before and how hard he had to struggle to get out of the bindings. Hell his hands weren't even swelling from smashing machinery with his fists.

Dr0pping to his knees and looking at his ankles he looked back up at the man and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Hmm? Well... much better." He said. "Especially if yer the one who's gonna ta care of me... I refuse to deal with Creepy and Pinky over there."

He had jerked his head at the stunned doctors before smirking down at Ichigo. Ichigo blushed again and backed away, indicating the bed for the man to sit. He walked over to where he had dropped his papers and books. He gathered them up and stood, his face hotter than hot when he felt someone touching his ass.

"Not bad, Strawberry..." He growled lowly. "Yeah... definitely not bad."

Ohhh, that WAS IT!

Ichigo threw his things to the floor and spun fast on his heel, his fist pulled back. The man blinked when he saw it coming at the last second, but wasn't fast enough to get out of it's away. He fell back as Ichigo once more grabbed his things and stormed out of the room muttering about perverts and strawberries. Mayuri and Szayel looked at each before looking at the panther turned human, slowly stand up and laughed before walking over to the bed he had been strapped to and flopping down gracefully.

Mayuri linked as the blue haired man turned his back to them, ignoring their presence, though the pissed off growling coming from him also told them that he might attack again. Nodding to Szayel, they walked out. Sado closed the door behind them, after he had gotten up and the blue haired man watched him leave. Sado looked at Mayuri, who told him to go back to the security room.

As soon as they were alone in the hall, Mayuri headed for the Gallery, Szayel behind him. The blue haired man was deep in thought where as Szayel was analyzing what had happened in the room. Never before had he seen Kurosaki react like that. Sure he got hot tempered, but never has he ever hit someone before. Then again he himself would have decked anyone who had the gall to touch his ass.

"That was rather interesting, don't you think so Octavo?"

"Yes... Though I'm worried about Quince... if we leave him alne with Sexta, there is no telling what he might do."

"This is true, but he as you saw: Sexta won't attack Quince."

"Because Quince was unarmed and wasn't a threat! He's not a man, sir! He's a beast that looks like a man! He still thinks and acts like a beast!" Szayel snapped. "What if he thinks of hurting or even killing Kurosaki because he's the least threatening one out of us? What will happen then? We need Kurosaki alive!"

Mayuri spun on heel, backhanding the man behind him and glaring at the shocked pinkette. "Do not think me stupid! I know that there is a chance that he will attack and kill Kurosaki. That's why I hired Sado-kun. He will be there whenever you or Kurosaki-kun are near Sexta. Now go, I want a detailed report on your earlier observations."

Szayel nodded and left. As he walked down the hall he let a snake like tongue to slip passed his lips as he hissed.

_'It's only a matter of time before he kills me... I better keep a close eye on Kurosaki-kun...'_

* * *

><p>Shukaku: Hope you liked it! I've got the next chapter!<p>

Grimmjow: *feral smirk* R&R for us!


	4. Chapter 4

Shukaku: Sorry for the wait people, here's chapter four! I got really, really distracted o_o

Rye: *glaring holes in Shu-chan's head* Distracted?

Shukaku: *nervous laugh* Anyway, enjoy?

Rye: *still glaring holes in Shu-chan's head* Good thing I love you too much or I'd kill you... Grimmjow, do your thing.

Grimmjow: Rye and Shukaku don't own jack shit!

* * *

><p>Ichigo was up early the next day, a scowl on his face, he was not looking forward to being harassed by that experiment. Today he would be spending time with Sexta, that is after he ran a few tests on him. Mayuri had ordered that he test and check up on the man every day he visited, to make sure he was healthy and in shape. He met up with Sado, or as Ichigo now called him, Chado or Chad, and headed through the labs. Sexta had been given his own room by now, marked with a gothic 6 on the metal door. He presented his badge and did a retina scan before doing a voice recognition that granted him access into the room.<p>

"Well, look who's back," A smooth voice purred out. Sado tensed up beside the orange head but he shook his head and the taller of the two backed down. "Back for more, berry?" Grimmjow opened fierce blue eyes and twisted his body so he lay on his stomach on the rafter above the two.

"Get down here," Ichigo ordered with a snort. The panther scowled, upset that Ichigo wasn't playing along but twisted once more and dropped down to his feet gracefully. The smaller scientist couldn't help but gulp when he looked up at Sexta, their eyes meeting instantly. "We have to run a few tests, so follow me," Grimmjow muttered and let Ichigo put the cuffs on him before he and Sado led him to the testing room.

"So, what exactly are you going to do?" Grimmjow asked when he sat on the examination table.

"What do you think, asshole?" Ichigo grumbled, still bitter about the man having groped his ass. The blue haired man remained quiet and just let the other male do the tests that were needed. He scowled when he saw a needle and smacked it from Ichigo's hands. "Chado, do you mind?" The much bigger man walked over and grabbed Grimmjow's arm, holding it out for the orange head. The panther snarled at him but held still when the needle pressed into his skin. He watched, wary, as they drew blood and sent it off for even more testing. After that, Ichigo put him through a few other tests, noting his strength and endurance as well as his stamina.

"All of this could be put to a much better use, you know?" Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo, making him blush. "You know it too."

"Just shut up!" He snapped, blushing heavily. "If you don't, you won't be going outside," Grimmjow's eyes widened at this. Outside? That sounded pretty good about now..

"Fine," He grunted. Ichigo did the remainder of the tests and had Sado escort him and Grimmjow out to the enclosed area behind AMSI where he would be able to stretch his legs a bit.

"Don't get any idea's," Ichigo snorted. "The fences are reinforced steel with barbed wire and they will electrocute you if you touch the fences."

"Why would I want to escape when I have a cute berry here with me?" A slow, sexy smirk graced his lips. Ichigo flushed heavily and looked away, muttering to himself.

"Just shut up and go get your exercise," Ichigo muttered. Grimmjow shrugged and took off, roaming over the large expanse of land that he was allowed to explore. He found a large tree in the middle and quickly climbed it, grinning happily as he easily balanced himself on a tree limb and laid down.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Sado suddenly asked Ichigo. "Dr. Mayuri has requested me back in the labs for something."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Chad," Ichigo smiled reassuringly. "He may be a bit of a menace but I can handle him," The taller male nodded and headed inside. Ichigo turned his attention back to the yard, gazing at where he knew Sexta was and sighed. _'I have to record his behavior outside...' _He groaned inwardly and started off towards the tree. He wrote in his lab book as he walked, looking up every so often to make sure the hybrid didn't try to ambush him. _'Subject Sexta seems to enjoy outdoor area's and is displaying cat like behavior shown by his eagerness to climb and rest in the outdoor tree. He can easily balance, just like his counter part the panther.' _Ichigo looked up when he was about five feet away and gasped when he spotted Grimmjow staring at him heatedly, a smirk on his face. _'He also seems to have a very acute sense of hearing,' _Ichigo had an idea then. Setting down his lab book, he pulled out a baggie of fried fish that he'd gotten from the house that morning. Taking a deep breath, he opened the bag. As soon as it opened, he found himself pinned down by a much larger body, his wrist held tightly in a large hand. _'Subject also has an acute sense of smell,' _He noted as he looked up at the hybrid.

"What gives, berry?" Grimmjow scowled, looking at the bag. "You trying to tease me or something? I haven't had anything to eat today."

"You.. want to share?" Ichigo offered, not wanting the Sexta to do anything that might hurt him if he said he wouldn't share.

"Sure," He shrugged and let him up, sitting in front of the scientist like an expectant cat waiting to be fed. Ichigo chuckled and sat up, taking one of the fish out. He waved it in front of Grimmjow's face, watching as his eyes followed the movement just like any hungry animal. He held it out for him and was shocked when the hybrid leaned forward and snatched it with his mouth, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's. The orange head watched, writing in his book quickly before looking up again. Grimmjow sat there, watching, waiting for more it seemed. Ichigo laughed and gave him another piece, amused by how he refused to use his hands to take the fish.

"Just like a cat," He teased.

"Shut the fuck up," Grimmjow snorted, licking his lips. "I'm not a mangy house cat, I'm a panther, get it right berry-head!"

"Stop calling me that and I'll stop calling you a cat," Ichigo countered. Grimmjow growled and relented, watching as the scientist ate some fish for himself. When he went to lick his fingers, Grimmjow's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Ichigo yelped and struggled, panicking when he found the man had quite the iron grip on his wrist. The hybrid brought his hand close to his face and a pink tongue poked out between his lips, licking at his fingers with a... purr? Was he seriously _purring? _When he was done, he released Ichigo's hand and smirked at him.

"I'm still hungry," He told him. "And you taste really good," A glint appeared in his eyes then.

"You'll be fed later when we bring you inside," Ichigo assured him, taking a calming breath. Grimmjow scowled and just watched as the orange head finished the fried fish. He watched the man lick his fingers and couldn't help licking his lips at the sight.

"You missed a spot," Grimmjow grinned, his eyes locked on his lips.

"Huh? Where?" Oh god this was too easy for the hybrid. Leaning forward, Grimmjow slammed his lips against Ichigo's and licked across them, groaning at the taste. Ichigo's eyes widened and he shoved at the Sexta's chest, crawling away from him. "What the hell?" He screeched, face bright red.

"I told you you missed a spot," Grimmjow snickered at him. "Couldn't resist," Ichigo scowled and growled at him.

"The hell you could you bastard," Ichigo hissed at him. Grimmjow just smirked and winked at him, an action that had the shorter man blushing again.

"I could have but I didn't want to," He laughed. "Why're you so flustered? Embarrassed?"

"Just shut up!" In truth, he was very embarrassed. This – this man had just _kissed _him! And Ichigo knew he would have no trouble doing it again given the chance. No matter how much he wanted to stop thinking about it, he couldn't, it had felt... nice. His lips were still tingling from the feeling.

"So what's a guy like you working in a place like this for?" Grimmjow decided to strike up a conversation.

"I needed the money and this was the only place I could work that would utilize my unique skills and knowledge," Ichigo told him. "I'm mostly doing it for my family... my dad's pretty sick and I'm hoping to one day find a cure for him," Grimmjow cocked his head to the side. "My twin brother and I are kinda supporting the family on our own... some life, huh?"

"I'm sure you'll reach your goal," Ichigo looked at him, surprised. "I mean, if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here as healthy as I am, right? If you could keep me alive and stable then I'm sure you're well on your way to reaching the goal of curing your dad. It's a great dream, never give up." Ichigo grabbed his book and began scribbling down notes.

_'Subject shows advanced intelligence after only a few days out of recovery. He is progressing faster than expected.' _Setting the book aside, he sighed and looked at his watch. "Let's go, time to head in," Ichigo stood and stretched, well aware of Grimmjow's eyes following his every move. Turning, he bent to grab his book and straightened, looking over his shoulder.

"I rather enjoyed the view," Grimmjow smirked at him. Blushing, Ichigo turned around and started heading back towards the building. He barely heard him coming but before he knew it, he felt a pair of hands squeezing his ass. "Again, very nice," He purred. Ichigo was horrified and gulped, quickly moving away from the hybrid's hands. "One of these days, berry, one of these days," He grinned as he followed him. Ichigo scowled and brought him back inside.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Ichigo sighed when they got to his room. Grimmjow muttered and entered his room, pulling Ichigo inside with him. Yelping, the orange head looked up at the larger man as he pinned him to the wall. "Let go of me!" He hissed, struggling uselessly.

"Can I have kiss?" Grimmjow grinned viciously at him. Ichigo inhaled sharply, getting a deep whiff of that oh so delicious scent that radiated from the hybrid. It made his knee's weak and his head foggy.

"If it means you'll shut up and let me go," He muttered, trying to break free of the hold the scent had on him. Grinning victoriously, Grimmjow leaned down and slammed their lips together, licking his lips before stepping back. Ichigo spat on the floor and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his lab coat. "Bastard," He muttered, eyes dark and narrowed.

"I think I felt you kiss back a bit," The taller male laughed.

"In your dreams you sick freak," Ichigo snarled, leaving the room and locking the door from outside. Furious, Ichigo stormed out of the labs, barely noticing when Szayel appeared beside him.

"You seem angry, Quince," He said, smirking a little. "Something happen?"

"Sexta happened!" He bit out, clenching his hands into fists. "He's obnoxious, arrogant, an ass, and – and...!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Sounds like you two had a rough start today," Szayel chuckled. "Your lips are red," He noted. "What else happened?"

"Bastard kissed me, that's what!" He hissed, his face flushing again. "Argh! I cannot stand him!"

"I think he likes you," Szayel laughed a bit. "Which I don't think would be a good thing in the long run."

"You think?" He snapped, snorting a bit. "I'm leaving, I cannot be around him," With that, the orange head turned in his lab book and clocked out for the day. Szayel watched him and shook his head, sighing a bit.

_'This could turn out very badly...' _He thought, going to his own room. He would be having a chat with Mayuri later about the interaction between Ichigo and Sexta.

* * *

><p>shukaku: I hope you liked it! Hopefully the next chapter will be up faster than this one!<p>

Rye: Don't forget your announcement... -is working on the next chapter-

Shukaku: Oh and I'm taking a personal vacation but I'll make sure to get up the next chapter too!

Grimmjow: Reviews make these two really happy so it'd be a good idea to review~


	5. Chapter 5

Rye: Sorry for the long waiting periods... Shu-chan and I have been having writers block and well sometimes those bunnies like biting us in the butts...

Shukaku: And I've been away and worrying about other things ^^'

Grimmjow: Anyway ignore them and pay attention to the story! Some warnings and Disclaimer apply!

* * *

><p>Shiro sighed as he walked into the house with Zangetsu on the leash and some shopping bags in his hands. He sometimes hated being a part-time model, but it paid a lot of money and didn't require him to be book smart. He wasn't an idiot, not by a long shot, but he wasn't as smart as Ichigo. Zangetsu padded over to his water bowl and took a good, long drink while Shiro put everything away and then jumped into the shower; he smelt like cheap perfume and hookers.<p>

Washing away the make up and the smell, he sighed, looking at his blackened nails as he thought of calling Kisuke to bring the girls over for the weekend. Ichigo could use a distraction and the girls would love to hear about what they've been up to since they hadn't seen them in a few months. That and they could visit their mother's grave first and then see their old man.

_'Sounds like a plan...'_ He thought, getting out of the now cold shower and drying off.

Pulling on some sweats and a tank top, he set to work cooking dinner and calling their godfather. The phone rang twice before the usually cheerful voice of one Kisuke Urahara filled his ear.

"S'up 'Hara... Callin' ta find out if da gurls wanna come o'er fer dinner and ta see ma and da old man?" He said as he whipped some eggs, sliced tomatoes and peppers together. "I'm sure King would love ta see 'em. I wanna see 'em too... Besides... I t'ink King may have found a way to help da old man."

He listened to the blond man's excited chatter before hearing a set of twin voices cheering and asking when they could come over, even asking if they could stay a week since they had a break from school. Shiro gave the okay and smiled hearing the youngest, Yuzu promise to make both his and Ichigo's favorite desserts as her older twin, Karin, promised to kick his ass at Black Ops.

"Bring it, Rin-chan!" He smirked when she told him to die in a gutter before Kisuke came back on the line and told him he would be there in a few hours after the girls packed up and got all they needed. "'K see ya's in a few..."

With that he hung up and set back to work getting dinner going before going to clean up the guest room for the girls...

**-AMSI-**

Szayel finished looking in on the other survivors of Mayuri's experiments and sighed. They were strange, but it looked like the medicines that Kurosaki had made were helping them adjust better. He knew for a fact that Cinco and Tercera wouldn't have lasted much longer if they hadn't gotten them the meds and the stabilizer. Quatro and Primera said nothing as always, just stared at him as he did his usual routine, giving them the medicine and stabilizer before leaving them be.

He checked on Sexta one last time, a bit paranoid seeing the man was still more animal than human. The panther was on the rafters again, snarling at him as a tail and panther ears stood out in plain view for a moment. He had quickly left, locking the door once more before he left to Mayuri's office.

"Dr. Mayuri. I've finished administering Quince's medicines to the others. We'll see the changes in a few days. Also... Quince told me that Sexta kissed him."

The doctor looked up from his notes and reports to give Szayel a look of amusement and awe. Szayel hated that look, it meant the man before him would use it to his advantage. If Sexta would not behave then he would not see Quince.

"Really now? And where is Quince?"

"He's gone home for the day. He was too upset to stay and work on anything else." Szayel told him.

"I see. Well, for now just monitor Sexta's interactions with him. Make sure he does not attack or harm Quince. I'm sure that our dear Mr. Jaegerjaques is quite smitten with our little kitten, but we cannot allow him to do as he pleases. If push comes to shove, I'll have Sexta terminated and I'll just have to start from square one again."

Szayel paled. That was never a good thing, but still he gave a stiff nod and left the room. If Mayuri started from square one, that meant a lot of people would be dead, jobless, and missing. He also knew from Ichigo's brother's visits that the albino would call the national guard to make sure his baby brother was safe and that would be an issue and Mayuri would be forced to kill the boy which was never a good thing. It was a waste of so much potential and brilliance as well as youth.

Sighing, something that was quickly becoming a habit for the pinkette, he left the office and as he walked down the hall, he looked into Primera's room. The Coyote was lounged on his bed, staring right at the mirror like window, but his normally lazy dark gray eyes were sharp and focused right on him, making him shiver as he quickly hurried to his office and raised the heat. He looked at his shaking hands and pulled off the gloves he wore. It wasn't because he was a doctor or a germophobe, but because his hands were scaled like the snakes he was infused with.

_'I can't do this for much longer... I need to get everything ready.'_ He thought. _'Kurosaki hasn't shown any thing relating to his _accident_ here... But if Sexta is reacting the way he is, then that means that Kurosaki's mutated DNA was dormant until now... I hope he doesn't turn into a cheetah out in public...'_

**-Ichigo-**

"I'm home-"

"Ichi-nii!" Was all the warning he got before he was bowled over by dirty blonde and black colored blurs. He fell back on his butt, laughing as he hugged his younger sisters tightly and nuzzled their hair, purring almost contentedly as he held them close.

"How are the kittens?" He asked them.

"We're good! Ne, ne, Ichi-nii! Karin and I will be staying with you and Shi-nii for a week!" Yuzu chimed happily.

Ichigo blinked and looked up at his brother who nodded as Kisuke chuckled and told the girls to get off of Ichigo so he could remove his coat and shoes. Both girls smiled warmly before getting up and Ichigo got out of his things, Karin taking his bag to his room as Yuzu pulled him to sit on the sofa so he could relax. Zangetsu barked his usual greeting as he jumped up next to Ichigo and laid down so the cherry blonde could pet his head.

"How's work?" Kisuke asked, taking the armchair across from him. Karin and Yuzu jumped onto the love seat and listened in as Ichigo told them about the AMSI building and some of the people he worked with. Shiro putting his two cents in every now and again.

"I hear from Ogichi-"

"Call me Shiro, you old coot!"

"-that you may have found a break through in medicine. Is that true?"

Ichigo nodded his head as he sighed, just thinking about the possible break through made his normal scowl fade into the childish smile he used to sport around. He looked at Kisuke and began telling him first about the medicine and how he managed to test it out before putting it to use. Then he told them how his boss, Dr. Mayuri, asked him to do a final test on a live human being. That, as always didn't sit well with Ichigo, but it seemed that the test subject was doing fine for the last couple of days.

"Wait, they made you test on a live human being?"

"Yes... I wasn't too comfortable with it, but they said he was an inmate on death row-"

Everyone jumped when the sound of glass shattering came from the kitchen. Ichigo didn't need to ask if his brother was fine because said white copy had him by the collar demanding to know why he wasn't informed a lot sooner before he dropped the younger twin and began ranting and raving about the inmate possibly hurting/killing Ichigo and how he was going to murder Mayuri. Ichigo waited out the rant, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get a word in edge wise.

When Shiro finally made himself dizzy from ranting and yelling, Ichigo calmly told them what had happened and all that was going to happen, leaving out the detail of being molested a few times already by the perverted blue haired devil.

"... And besides he's usually restrained and I have a bodyguard. Chado's been good with keeping him at bay and under control. Though I'm sure you two would get along just fine seeing as you both have twisted minds." Ichigo jabbed, getting giggles from the girls, a snort from Kisuke and a punch to the shoulder via Shiro.

"Baka! I'm goi'g wich ya ta work tamo'row!" He said.

"But don't you have a shoot tomorrow?"

"Nah. I got it all done. No arguin'! Ya ain't goin' near dat prick wit'out me ta protect ya!"

Ichigo sighed, there was no way to convince Shiro any other way so he nodded. The girls asked to come see the building and Ichigo and Shiro both reacted, shouting no, but the girls pulled the puppy dog looks and the mom card. That got both boys to sit back down and slump in their seats, muttering about evil little girls and unfair gods. Eventually they sat down to eat and finally to bed after Kisuke left, telling the girls he'd be back at the end of the week to get them...

**-Next Morning; AMSI-**

Szayel yawned tiredly as he got out of his car and walked to the building, but blinked seeing Ichigo with his brother and two young girls. Being curious he walked up to them, his heightened hearing allowing him to pick up what was being said.

"... study of all kinds of medicines. I'm sure a few of my co-workers wouldn't mind you looking around... Oh good morning Senpai!"

"Morning Kurosaki-kun... Shirosaki-kun... And who are these darling angels?" He asked, smiling at the girls.

"This is Yuzu and Karin, my younger sisters, also another set of twins." Ichgio said.

"My, my... So will you be doctors like your niisan?"

"Nah-uh! I'm gonna be a soccer player!" Karin said proudly. "Yuzu's gonna be a housewife!"

Ichigo laughed as both girls told the pinkette about their dreams and Szayel listened, praising them and even teasing them a bit. He stood up and looked up at Shiro who was glaring at him.

"Shirosaki-kun?"

"One: Call me Shiro. Two: w'ere da hell is da doc?"

"He's already inside..." Szayel trailed off as Shiro went to go insdie, but Ichigo grabbed his twin and pulled him back before they both got into a yelling match, Ichigo effectively winning by say he could move into the institute's dorms.

"Damn it..."

"Now calm down! I'm sure that Dr. Mayuri will allow me to work in my office while your visiting since you are hell bent on keeping me away from monitoring our test subject."

"Ichi! He's on death row!"

Ichigo sighed, balled up his fist and socked his brother in the jaw before storming into the building with the girls behind him, both whispering about Shiro asking for getting hit. Szayel didn't need to be the genius he was to figure out that Shiro wasn't happy with Mayuri putting his brother in danger. Helping the albino to his feet, he offered him a tissue to clean the blood of his lip.

"You and Kurosaki-kun are right. But seeing as this experiment may prove helpful to human kind, let him see this through. Shirosaki-kun, I know your both stressed with trying to be strong with your father ill. But if this experiment proves fruitful, not only would Kurosaki-kun have found a cure for your father, but also he'll benefit the rest of man kind." He told him.

"I know... I-"

"Just don't want to see him get hurt. I know... You're a good big brother, even if Kurosaki-kun doesn't admit it aloud. He knows you are only looking out for them, but sometimes you need to let go otherwise he won't learn to fall and get back on his own if you are always picking him up."

Shiro said nothing knowing the pinkette was right, but still he couldn't help it. He wanted his brother and sisters to be completely safe from harm if he could help it. Knowing that his brother was so close to an inmate on death row, it made his mind go crazy with what ifs and horrible images. He was scared for his brother and he was also scared for the girls. Sighing he followed Szayel into the building and toward the ROL. Ichigo was there talking with Mayuri and a giant man.

"I see... Well I don't see a problem with it... Ms. Tai and Mr. Zaraki will join you and Sado-kun in the open area today."

"Why so many guards?" Ichigo asked.

"Well besides Mr. Jaegerjaques, Mr. Schilffer, Mr. Jigura, Mr. Coyote and Ms. Odelshwanck will be out and about. They are former inmates and patients of mental hospitals for the criminally insane. They've been selected to test out a few of the newer medicines."

"... Fuck it. Girls, your coming with me to work." Was Shiro's immediate reaction. Even Ichigo was backing away slowly from his boss.

"There's nothing to fear. Besides, no one will mess with you as long as Ms. Odelshwanck and Ms. Tai are nearby."

"But-"

"Ms. Odelshwanck is, how do I say this? She's schizophrenic. She's all sugar and sweet as long as your nice to her and then she's... scary." He said, not sure how to describe the girl.

That didn't make the group feel any better. But then the man next to Mayuri spoke.

"She's fine... She won't let anything bad happen to you." Sado said.

"Really Chado?" Ichgio asked. He nodded his head and then lent down to pick up both Yuzu and Karin, making the girls squeak and then laugh as they were pretty high up.

Shiro looked at the hulking young man and then the woman and the other giant of a man not that far down the hall. The woman had a body to die for and even had huge breasts, but Shiro wasn't into women, though he would admit she was hot as fuck. With her dark mocha skin, her brillant blond hair and those cold piercing blue eyes. The man next to her was at least 8 foot nothing, his hair was done up in menacing spikes that had little bells on the end, his one visible eye was a piercing gold color and he had scars on his face. He was thick with muscles and seeing how he walked quickly and quietly, Shiro was sure that he'd take down anyone who attacked foolishly.

It calmed him down a bit and seeing how Ichigo was cool with 'Chado', he'd stay. Zaraki led the girls and Shiro out to the open area as Ichigo and Sado went to get Grimmjow. The panther turned human had effectively made his prison into his personal den, sleeping up on the rafters away from the blue haired freak and the pinkette.

His tail lazily curled around as his ears twitched with the sounds he could hear from the machines. He didn't move when the door hissed open, but he did perk up when the familiar scent of a certain berry filled his nose. Turning around so he could leer at the delectable male, he dropped down and sat on the bed, waiting for the berry to do his check up before putting the cuffs on him. He figured that this would happen everyday so the more compliant he was, the longer and the better he could be around the berry.

He didn't fight seeing the needle this time, but he did tense and hiss a bit in warning. He wasn't too trusting of such sharp things. He did the strength test and endurance test, even talking at length on something rather boring but seemed to please the berry. Finally they were heading outside. He smirked, as soon as the cuffs were off he'd find his tree and wait for the berry to come to him and he could-

He snarled viciously as the smells from outside hit him. He smelt canine and he wasn't pleased in the least. His cat like eyes looked around, the clicking of the cuffs barely reaching his ears before he shot off and hid in his tree. Fuck there goes his plan!

Ichigo on the other hand was confused by Grimmjow's sudden aggression, he quickly wrote it down in his log, before he walked over to his brother, who had grabbed the girls when the blue haired man suddenly snarled and then took off.

"Ichi-nii, what happened?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know... But I'm sure that he's upset that there's so many people right now. Last time he saw so many was when they were experimenting on him and well... I think he's scared." Ichigo hummed, looking up at the tree where he could see flashes of blue every now and again when the Sexta would move from one branch to another until he stopped high up in the tree and just sat up there...

* * *

><p>Rye: Looks like Grimm-kitty's not happy.<p>

Grimmjow: OF COURSE NOT! I WANT TO RAPE MY BERRY DAMN IT!

Shukaku: Ne, don't worry, you'll have your chance you big baby.

Shiro: Reviews make these two happy!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm terribly sorry for the late update *cowers in a corner* I've just been so out of it lately, and I've had other projects and I'm still looking for a job and *babbles on*

Rye: Shuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan... *appears suddenly*

Shukaku: *squeaks and hides*

Rye: ... Shiro, take over... *stalks Shukaku*

Shiro: They don't own shit and they never will!

* * *

><p>Ichigo continued to monitor Grimmjow, perplexed by his sudden anger and need to just... watch everything from up so high. He finally took notice that there were others around the enclosed area. One in particular caught his eye. He was tall... lanky even with long black hair and what looked to be brownish ears and a tail. He had a creepy smile on his face, like it was stuck in that position and his eyes were small. He was built though.<p>

_Quinta if I remember correctly. _Ichigo thought to himself. Szayel had briefed him on some of the others a few days ago and had told him about the man. He was a jackal hybrid.

"You must be the pussy's care taker," A rather rude voice interrupted his thoughts. Blinking, Ichigo found himself face to face with the jackal himself. "I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta, but I'm sure that freak pinky told you already." The orangette nodded and just watched him. A loud growl sound and he looked to see Grimmjow moving around in the tree restlessly, his eyes now locked on the black haired jackal. "You're kinda cute," If at all possible, his smile got bigger. Ichigo backed up but Nnoitra was a bit quicker than he anticipated and quickly grabbed his ass, giving it a good squeeze. Ichigo yelped in surprise and jumped away, blushing bright, strawberry red. Nnoitra cackled at his reaction and turned, his eyes falling on Shiro. "You two twins?" He kept his eyes on the albino.

"Yeah..." Ichigo answered cautiously. Before anything else was said, Grimmjow jumped from the tree with a loud snarl and tackled Nnoitra to the ground.

"You had better keep your filthy hands off of him you fuckin' mutt!" He snarled, wrestling with the taller man.

"Heh, he ain't yours ya pussy! I can touch him and his albino twin if I want~" Ichigo heard his brother give a sound of protest as he held the girls to him.

"Fuck you!" Grimmjow actually hissed and punched him across the face. Nnoitra's smile faded and he kicked the panther away before getting to his feet, growling at the other man. Ichigo scrambled away and watched them, quickly writing down what was happening before he looked back up. Grimmjow and Nnoitra were having what looked to be a staring contest. Shiro watched them closely and grinned, they were basically showing off. The tall jackal irked him yes, but he supported anyone who could kick the perverted panther's ass for touching his baby brother. "Berry here is _mine_!" Grimmjow was the first to move, rushing towards the man quickly. Nnoitra used his height to his advantage and moved, cursing when he realized the panther was faster than him. He blocked the hit and kicked out, sweeping Grimmjow's legs from under him before moving to stomp on his face. The blue haired panther saw it coming and rolled away, digging his lengthened nails into Nnoitra's ankle when he got close.

The jackal howled in pain and tried to get the other man off of him. Ichigo watched and recorded their behavior, ignoring the encouraging shouts from his brother and Karin. Yuzu was just begging for them to stop fighting. The fighting continued for sometime, until our of no where, two more experiments stepped in to stop them. Nnoitra was held back by Coyote Starrk, the Primera and Grimmjow was held back by who Ichigo assumed was Neliel. The two male's continued snarling and snapping at each other, struggling to get free.

"Enough!" Shiro finally shouted, a grin on his face. The two men stopped and looked at him and Ichigo. "Ya can stop showin' off ya idiot's," He snorted. "Ain't impressin' shit wit' yer fightin'." Nnoitra seemed to frown, as did Grimmjow. "Ichi, I'm takin' da girl's an' leavin'," Holding Yuzu and Karin's hands, the albino left.

"You can let go of them," Ichigo sighed once his brother and sisters were safely inside. As soon as the two men were released, Grimmjow darted towards the orange head and stood behind him, glaring at Starrk and Nnoitra.

"Stupid... smelly dogs," He grumbled unhappily. Ichigo quickly jotted down all of what he'd seen and sighed as the other experiment's wandered away. "Next time, I ain't coming out if they're here," He growled, making Ichigo shudder.

"You have no choice," He cleared his throat. Grimmjow scowled at him and wrapped his tail around the younger male's waist, pulling him close. "H-hey!" Ichigo tried to get away but Grimmjow proved to be much stronger. "You bastard," He scowled over his shoulder at the now smirking panther. "Let go."

"What if I don't want to?" He challenged, raising an eyebrow. He saw the hulk of a man known as Chado move and growled.

"Then Chado will remove you from me himself," Ichigo countered, smirking. Grimmjow growled in an annoyed manner and reluctantly released his hold on the berry, tail twitching in annoyance. "Go run around or something, stretch your muscles," The blue haired panther gave him a look and within a split second, he was gone, doing laps around the enclosure. Ichigo vaguely heard Nnoitra shout something along the lines of 'run, pussy, run!' and rolled his eyes. That one was going to prove to be an annoyance in the future. He recorded how fast Grimmjow was running and how many laps he did and smiled. He was still perfectly healthy. As were the other experiments as he'd been informed. When the panther finally exhausted himself, he returned to Ichigo and collapsed at his feet, throwing his arm over his eyes to block out the sun as he tried catching his breath.

"He's fast," Chad commented, having watched the man run with Ichigo.

"He's part panther after all," Ichigo laughed. Moving, the orange head went to the outdoor cooler they kept and got a bottle of water before he returned and placed it on Grimmjow's neck, smirking when the man hissed and jumped away. Straightening up, he offered the water to a now wary Grimmjow, who snatched it and drank nearly the whole bottle in one go. The rest was poured over his head so he could cool off. Ichigo couldn't help but think how adorable it was when Grimmjow's ears flickered, trying to get rid of the water. "Alright, time to go in," He finally sighed.

"I just got out here!" Grimmjow protested, drawing his ears back angrily.

"We've been out here for three, almost four, hours." Ichigo snapped, narrowing his eyes. The bluenette game him an incredulous look and tilted his head. "I'm not making it up," He grunted. "The others went inside half an hour ago while you were doing laps."

"Huh, no wonder I stopped smelling wet dog," Ichigo rolled his eyes at this. Chad put the cuffs back on the panther and led him inside with Ichigo.

"How did he do today, Quince?" Szayel asked when they got inside.

"Aside from getting into a fight with Quinta, he did very well," Ichigo told him.

"He got into a fight?" Szayel knew this already of course but he feigned surprise.

"Yeah, dunno what started it though," He shrugged. "Shiro said they were showing off," At this, Grimmjow began to smirk. One cuffed hand reached out and groped his ass, making him yelp and blush. "Stop it!" He snapped at the Sexta.

"I didn't do anything," He frowned, though his eyes were dancing with amusement. Ichigo and Chad gave him a warning look before the orange head turned his attention back to Szayel.

"That's quite possible," The pinkette nodded. "Sexta is usually the only one out there and therefore may have felt the need to show off and prove that he is the stronger one." Ichigo nodded slowly, though he really doubted that that was the case. "Dr. Mayuri is waiting for your reports," Ichigo nodded again and hurried to get Grimmjow back to his room. The Sexta went in without a fight this time and didn't drag Ichigo with him, though he did give him a pleading look. He ignored it and closed the door, locking it before he left to turn in his reports for the day. Once he did, he said goodbye to Szayel and headed home, though he had to call Shiro to pick him up as he'd taken the car.

"Be careful around tha' baka, kay?" Shiro grumbled as he drove home with his brother.

"I will, Shiro," He sighed softly. "He's really not that bad though, he behaves when he need's too."

"I don' want my baby bro getting hurt," He snapped. "I still don' like him."

"No one said you had to," Shiro scowled. "Relax, Shiro, it's not like I'm going to date him or anything. He's an experiment and I've just been assigned to watch him. If he tries anything, I can defend myself."

"Good," He nodded. The rest of the ride was silent for them but Ichigo could not help but think about Sexta's behavior that day. It had been so odd and the way he'd stood behind him was... it was almost as though he were protecting him from Nnoitra. Ichigo shook it off and decided he would study Grimmjow's behavior closely from then on.

**~Home~**

Ichigo sighed as he got out of his coat and shoes, the girls hugging him and asking if he was okay after they left and what was the big deal with the blue haired guy. Zangetsu just woofed and then went back to lazing on the sofa.

"It's alright girls... He was just upset that he had to share 'his space' with the others and he didn't like the tall one since he smelt like dog."

"But he doesn't react to you or Shi-nii..." Yuzu pointed out. "Maybe because he doesn't mind Zanny's scent?"

Zangetsu woofed again, whining when he heard his pet name from one of his youngest pups. Ichigo blinked, that was true. Grimmjow's never reacted to the smell of Zangetsu on him.

"Maybe because Zangetsu's not a threat?"

"'Not a threat!' King, ya ferget dis is yer dog ri't? He mauled da prick dat tried ta hit on ya! And pissed on dat bitch who said ma was a cunt!" Shiro pointed out. "Yer dog's evil!"

Zangetsu just rolled on his back, a happy grin on his face as he listened. The wolf mix was mean to those he deemed unworthy of his pups. Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Let's not talk about it for now... I'm beat." He told them, yawning as he walked passed.

"K... Hey Ichi-nii! Let's kick Shi-nii's but!" Karin yelled grabbing the xbox controller off the table as Ichigo smiled and nodded, Yuzu laughed as she set down some snacks and sat beside Shiro to cheer him on as the other three got into the game, yelling at each other as they played.

Ichigo ordered pizza when he noted it was too late to make dinner and they sat around watching home movies of when their family had been complete...

**~Next morning~**

Ichigo got up, surprised Shiro was up and about already, since his side of the bed was empty. He got up and showered, brushed his teeth and got ready for the day. when he walked out of the room he blinked seeing Soi-Fon, Shiro's agent/manager, had his older brother in a submission hold as the girls blinked and looked down at him worriedly.

"Soi-Fon?" He asked.

"Morning, Kurosaki... Sorry but your beloved brother bailed out of a meeting with Seireitei yesterday and made me look flakey in front of the Byakuya Kuchiki!" She hissed as Shiro groaned in pain.

"I-I dun wanna deal wit'im!" Shiro managed to croak out from his painful position. "K-King's more- more important!"

Soi-Fon's face went scarlet but before she could kill her best model, Ichigo calmly grabbed his brother's leg and pulled him free, dropping him on the floor before getting Soi-Fon up and getting her some coffee to help calm her down. As soon as she was close to civil Ichigo told her that the girls were here and they couldn't leave them alone in the house.

"Fine I'll call Kuchiki-sama and tell him that there was a family emergency... Would you girls like to come with us?" Soi-Fon asked sweetly, smiling at the girls.

"... I wanna go with Ichi-nii..." Karin said.

Shiro was up and about to protest, but with the twin glares he was getting from his manager and his brother, he wisely kept it shut. Soi-Fon pissed at him was nothing new, but Ichigo pissed at him? That's a different galaxy all together. His younger brother's temper was more fierce some than his own.

"I wanna see Ori-neechan!" Yuzu chirped.

"Well, I'm sure that Inoue will be glad to see you, but are you sure?" Soi-Fon asked. "I know your brother's very busy..."

"I'm taking Zanny with me! If I have to stay in his office I at least have some to talk to! Besides we hardly get to see Ichi-nii!" Karin said, stamping a foot to help drive her point home.

Ichigo laughed as he said it was fine and that tomorrow they would switch so Yuzu could come with him to work while Karin drove Shiro mad. Soi-Fon loved the idea and agreed. Not long after a quick bite to eat, Zangetsu, Ichigo and Karin were walking to AMSI while Shiro, Soi-Fon and Yuzu were off to see this Kuchiki guy.

**~AMSI~**

Mayuri grinned evilly as he hung up his phone, the meeting was set now all he had to do was make sure the final tests were favorable before he took his prized Espadas and his two top scientists with him. He turned when Szayel walked in setting down the reports he asked for.

"The date's been set, you have two months to make things happen." He said and then looked over the reports.

"T-two months?"

"Yes, since they are showing rapid progress, it shouldn't be problem. And if the buyers are happy, I'll move base."

"... your taking Kurosaki with you?" Szayel asked, though his tone sounded dead, there was an edge to it that bordered on blinding fury.

Mayuri glared at the pinkette as he stood, his hand lashing out faster than the man could see and he hit the floor with a short cry, holding his face and glaring hatefully at the blue haired man before him.

"If you decided now was the time to grow a conscience, you are far too late for it. We will move I will get rid of you." Mayuri hissed.

Szayel's face paled, seeing as the man was serious, he nodded stiffly. Standing he apologized and walked out the room. Holding his face, he glared at the wall. There was no way in hell he would let the son of a bitch take Ichigo from his life or his family, it was bad enough that they mutated him.

_'Mayuri will regret this... I swear it!'_

* * *

><p>Shukaku: I was aiming for a longer chapter but my brain does not seem to want me to do so -.-<p>

Rye: That's why I stepped in to help add to the chapter. You are welcome Shu-chan! *bright smile*

Shukaku: *grumbles*

Grimmjow: Reviews make them happy people!


	7. Chapter 7

Rye: Hello our lovely darlings! Sorry for all the delays!

Shukaku: Very sorry! I'm starting driving school soon..

Grimmjow: Your both lazy and you know it.

Shukaku: Yes, we may be lazy but I have a valid reason!

Rye: Anyway... Take it away Shiro!

Shiro: Dese two crazies dun own shit!

* * *

><p>Ichigo laughed as Karin spoke to him about the boy troubles she was having. He could understand why it was so hard for her to confess since she forced herself to change so she wouldn't get hurt again after their mother died. They all changed and it got worse when their father got sick.<p>

"Well, Kenta sounds like someone who could deal with you, but you won't know unless you tell him how you feel and ask him out. I'm not promising that he will say yes or that he won't hurt you, but you know you could always come and cry to me. I won't judge you. Besides we can ask Uncle Kisuke to send out Shinji for a little revenge!"

Karin smiled and nodded. Zangetsu walked between the two, shaking his head as they talked but stopped walking and growled. Ichigo looked down at him and then to where he was looking and he frowned. There was a tall dark skinned man he hadn't seen before, he wore shades and looked pretty tough as well. He looked at them and then walked away.

"... Karin, I'll call Shiro to come pick you up after lunch... I don't like the feeling I just got..." He told her.

"Okay..." Karin said, having picked up the same vibe as Ichigo did.

They entered AMSI and were greeted by Tia Halibel. The woman wore a rather revealing white uniform with a scarf tied over the lower half of her face.

"Dr. Mayuri wishes to see you in Tercera's room. It seems she's not feeling well."

Ichigo frowned and hurried to the ROL. Karin and Zangetsu stayed with him as he walked into the room, Chado was there as well. He walked into the room with his guard with him, the taller male keeping Karin and Zangetsu behind him as Ichigo walked over to Mayuri and Szayel, both struggling to tame the girl. Now that Ichigo could see her, she looked like she could pass for a green haired version of Orihime, only her eyes were a soft grey-hazel and she had a pink line tattooed over the bridge of her nose as well as the lion ears and tail growing out of her body.

She tensed suddenly before an inhuman roar tore from her throat and she threw Mayuri and Szayel into Chado and charged Ichigo, but instead of attacking him, she hugged him and began crying. Everyone froze and blinked at that. Ichigo calmly pet her head and murmured that she was fine. She mumbled into his chest and he blinked, as she hugged him tighter.

"You had a nightmare?"

"...yesh..." She slurred, suddenly very tired. "you... got hurt... niichan... upset..."

She was sleeping in seconds. Ichigo growled then, snapping his gaze to Mayuri who jumped and backed up quickly. In his hand was a needle that hand been full with a sedative.

"Why did you do that?" He snapped, knowing she wouldn't wake because of the drugs in her system. "She was only scared because of the nightmare she was having! How could you drug her like that?"

"Sorry, Kurosaki-kun, but she's no longer human, we can't run the risk of the animal in her taking control and killing you or anyone else for that matter... Now please let her go so we can strap her back down... She's like Sexta, they are unstable."

"Unstable? I can hold a more decent conversation with them than I can with normal people!" Ichigo spat as he stood, holding the girl in his arms still, before moving her to the bedding she made in the corner of the room. He set her in it and she smiled softly as she curled up into her warm bedding, going to sleep. "From now on, let me deal with them and if I feel I cannot handle them, then you may sedate them."

Mayuri gave a curt nod, watching Ichigo make sure she was comfy in her bed and then ushered his sister and his dog out of the room, Zangetsu snapping his jaws at Mayuri on the way out. Szayel followed his co-worker, rubbing at his sore shoulders where Tercera had managed to hit him.

"Sorry... they don't seem fond of me either..."

"Really? Quinta and Quatro seem placid when you're around without Mayuri..." Ichigo said. "Karin, you okay?"

"Yep! That was cool how you calmed her down, but then your butthead of a boss had to butt in... jerk!"

The three older males laughed as Zangetsu barked his agreement before they stopped before Grimmjow's room. Ichigo opened the door and nearly jumped in fright when Grimmjow was standing there, growling low.

"What the hell did you do to her!" He growled lunging at Szayel, but Chado caught the feline like male and threw him back into the room here he landed on the wall with his feet and pushed off, sliding into Chado's feet, knocking him down as he pinned Szayel to the wall.

"Grimmjow, stop!" Ichigo yelled.

"What did he do to her! I could hear her screaming and then it just stopped!"

"Szayel didn't hurt Tercera, Mayuri sedated her! She was having a nightmare and was only looking for some comfort. I was trying to calm her down when he sedated her. Szayel didn't do anything! Now let him go!" Ichigo growled, his own temper flaring. Grimm released him and snorted.

"Your lucky this time, Pinky..." He growled and moved over to the bed and sat down waiting for the routine check up.

Ichigo sighed and checked over his senpai before making sure Chado was fine and that Karin was okay. Zangetsu walked over to the bluenette and Szayel gasped, worried that Grimm would hurt the dog, but to their shock he seemed to be talking to the animal.

"... tsk, I don't like this place... No I'm not scared of anyone here; the only reason I'm still here is because of Berry over there... Your pup? Tsk, yeah right... hey! Bite that stupid jackals nuts off! Leave mine alone, mutt!"

"Are... Are you talking to Zangetsu?"

"Yea... animals speak a universal language. Why do you think we don't go to war with one another? War is a creation of man kind. We animals have an understanding of each other and the food chain is law." Grimmjow said, petting Zangetsu's head. "Oh, and he said that he should chomp Mayuri good for upsetting you... I totally agree!"

"Great... as if one Shiro wasn't bad enough, now I got three of them." Ichigo muttered before he turned to Karin one last time making sure his baby sister was fine, but gasped when she wasn't behind him but sitting on the bed with Grimmjow asking him to ask Zangetsu what he really thinks about being a 'pet.'

"He said he doesn't feel like pet, but family... What do you mean your the Alpha of the pack!" Grimmjow growled. Zangetsu let out a sharp bark that sounded like laughter as Grimmjow snarled and Zangetsu laughed again.

"What did he say?"

"Said that the original alpha's sick, that he left the pack in his care and he's been protecting all four of his pups ever since... and that if I want courting rights to Berry-head, I'd have to ask his permission first."

"Eh!" Ichigo blushed the color of his name sake as the others all looked stunned, Szayel blushing just as brightly before he excused himself.

Zangetsu got up and ran to him, biting his lab coat. He looked down at the dog and blinked.

"I know you don't agree with your alpha... help will be here soon. Just be patient, snake."

Szayel paled and ran out the room. Ichigo panicked, but he saw Halibel, who seemed to move like a shadow walk off behind him, to make sure he was fine. Grimmjow looked at Zangetsu who yawned and laid by the door, ignoring the questioning glare from the panther as Ichigo sighed and began his daily routine with the panther...

* * *

><p>Rye: And there we go!<p>

Shukaku: Another chapter down!

Rye: Sorry for the shortness... my brain suddenly stopped working.

Shukaku: It happens to the best of us

Ichigo: Review or they will haunt your dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

Shukaku: Sorry this took so long! I had writers block again DX and Transformers was distracting me... And it took me eating Thanksgiving leftovers to think of this!

Alrye: I swear if I had a nickle fore every time I heard that... *glares venomously*

Shukaku: *cowers*

Alrye: Shiro do your thing.

Shiro: They don' own shit an' never will!

* * *

><p>It was Thanksgiving.<p>

Ichigo was helping Shiro prepare the food while the younger twins were playing video games and playing with Zangetsu. He'd told Yuzu that he would do the food this year since he was home and not at work like he usually was. She'd put up a fight but he'd won in the end of course.

"Eh, King, ya gonna bring tha' evil kitty some food?" Shiro asked once they stuck the turkey in the oven.

"Why do you ask?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest.

"Dunno," He shrugged. "He seemed kinda depressed last I saw him."

"Why do you suddenly care?" He snorted. "Last time you wanted to kill him for getting near me."

"Now tha' I know he ain't gonna kill ya," He grumbled. "Jus' shut up. Bring th' poor guy some food tomorrow. And Pinky, he looks like he could use some."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed.

"Hey! Shiro! Come here so I can kick your ass!" Karin shouted from the living room. The albino twin perked up and leapt out of the kitchen, pouncing onto the couch with a wide grin.

"Yer on!" He howled with laughter as they game began. They'd gotten MW3 at Shiro's demand and had since been unable to stop playing. Ichigo watched with a smile and thought back to Grimmjow. He had seemed rather upset lately but he'd refused to tell Ichigo anything. This thought made him frown and he slipped back into the kitchen to make sure everything was cooking correctly.

-X-X-X-

The food was on the table and everyone was sitting while they said what they were thankful for. All of them were thankful for the life they had and that their father was still alive. Zangetsu even barked in agreement to this.

"You aren't getting any ya beggar," Ichigo snorted when Zangetsu whined and placed a paw on his leg. This got him a glare and a growl, as though saying 'yes I am, pup.' Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave the old mix a turkey leg. Zangetsu woofed happily and went to eat the leg. The orangette chuckled at the sight and began eating, smiling at how good it tasted.

"Wow! Ichi-nii and Shi-nii are good cooks!" Yuzu gasped when she took a bite.

"We have ya ta thank," Shiro grinned at her. The brunette blushed and smiled as she continued eating.

"Yuzu is still a better cook," Karin grumbled. "This is good but she could have done better."

"What was that?" Ichigo grabbed a bread roll and threw it at her. This earned a laugh from Shiro and Yuzu, though they laughed even harder when Karin retaliated. Zangetsu joined in and grabbed whatever he could off the table when they threw it.

"Zangetsu, you're going to get fat if you keep eating," Yuzu scolded when she caught him. He whined and gave her the puppy eyes. "Okay, just a little more," She giggled. Ichigo laughed as he and the family ate, glad they were all happy for once. After they'd all eaten their fill, everyone helped with clean-up and put the leftovers in the fridge for another day.

"King, when's th' baby due?" Shiro snickered, poking his brothers distended belly. Ichigo looked down at himself and scowled, not having realized he'd eaten so much earlier.

"Never," He growled. "I should ask the same of you," He raised an eyebrow at the albino's belly.

"Why, I thought ya would know. It is yer's after all," He snickered loudly. Ichigo smacked his brother and let out a laugh. They often teased each other like this to relax and just have fun when they were feeling down.

"Wait, then whose the daddy of mine?" Ichigo laughed.

"I thought it was yer kitty friend?" Shiro howled with laughter when his twin's jaw dropped and his tea colored orbs widened. He then cracked a smile and began laughing with him. "Let's get some food ready fer Grimmjow, eh?" Shiro gave him a lopsided smile.

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled. Together, they made a plate for both Grimmjow and Szayel and wrapped them up before putting them back in the fridge. "Ugh, Shiro, I'm too fat, carry me," Ichigo laughed, leaning against his twin. Shiro rolled his golden orbs but picked him up bridal style and carried him upstairs to bed. He laid the orangette on the bed and curled up with him like they used to do when they were younger. "Night, Shiro."

"Night, Ichi," He whispered back.

-X-X-X-

When morning came, Ichigo made his way to AMSI and was greeted by Szayel who looked as though he hadn't slept in some time.

"I thought you might need this," Ichigo gave him the plate. Szayel took it, blinked and looked at the younger man before smiling.

"Thank you, Quince," He nodded. "I'll have it for lunch," He saw the second plate and raised an eyebrow. "For Sexta?"

"Yeah, it's the least I could do," He shrugged. The two scientists made their way inside and towards the holding cells. Ichigo punched in the code to Sexta's room and stepped inside, looking for the panther.

"Berry? That you?" Grimmjow called from the rafter. He jumped down gracefully, tail flicking back and forth behind him. He saw the smile on his face and flicked his ears before he caught the scent of cold meat and other foods. "What's that?"

"Thanksgiving leftovers," He held the plate up.

"Better late than never," Grimmjow muttered. "Didn't get shit yesterday."

"Did you misbehave again?" Ichigo teased lightly.

"No," He growled. "That ass is just evil." Ichigo shook his head and went to sit down with him. Grimmjow stared at him and the plate expectantly, licking his lips hungrily.

"Want it cold or should I warm it up?" Ichigo asked him.

"Doesn't matter," He grunted. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and left quickly to warm the food up. When he returned, Grimmjow about jumped him when he smelled the warm food.

"Settle down," He snapped. He sat down with the Sexta and uncovered the plate of food. He had turkey, stuffing, some fish (just for him), gravy, mashed potatoes, and some bread. Ichigo took out a fork for him and handed him both things, watching as Grimmjow dug in. He took out his log book and wrote down his observations. He was brought out of his thoughts by a piece of turkey being stuck in his face. "What?"

"Eat it," Grimmjow told him, ears flickering. He was obviously expecting Ichigo to do so so he sighed and took the piece of turkey into his mouth. Grimmjow smiled brightly and continued eating, occasionally offering pieces to Ichigo. The Sexta noticed some gravy on his berry's lips and leaned in, staring at the spot intently.

"Grimmjow," He warned. He was not prepared for the Sexta to lean in and kiss him heatedly, licking at his lips as he did so. Ichigo jerked back with a gasp and glared at him though his mind was hazy from the intoxicating scent of the panther before him.

"You had gravy on your lip," He grinned.

"Can't you just tell me next time?" Ichigo scowled.

"No," He deadpanned. Ichigo sighed and shook his head, going back to his observations as Grimmjow continued eating, licking the plate clean when he was finished. "Thanks for the food, Ichi," He grunted. "Did you make it?"

"My brother and I did," He nodded.

"Tell that albino he cooks good, and so do you," Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo smiled at the small praise and thanked him. "Thanks... for thinking of me."

"Shiro actually talked me into it," He admitted. "You're welcome though." Grimmjow shocked the man by pulling him into a hug. "Um..."

"Just shut up," He rumbled. Grimmjow shifted and curled up at his side, tired from all the food. Ichigo just chuckled and watched over him.

-X-X-X-

Szayel looked at the clock, slightly worried when Ichigo had yet to emerge from Grimmjow's room. Finally, he got up and headed for the room, punching in the code hurriedly when he arrived. What he saw however made him smile. Ichigo was leaning against the wall, fast asleep with Grimmjow laying across his lap, tail wrapped around one wrist of Ichigo's to hold him there should he try to leave. Szayel chuckled and left the room, not wishing to disturb them and incur Grimmjow's wrath. He could use this to tease them later on but for now, he figured it would only be right to allow them to rest.

So instead he headed down the hall to a door with the number 13 on it. He opened it up and looked around for the marine haired woman. He jumped when she landed before him from the rafters.

_'I swear she and Jaegerjaques are related...'_

"How are you feeling?" He asked her and she backed away from him, hissing as she looked around for anyone else. Seeing that he was alone, she moved away from him.

"You don't fool me, snake..." She hissed, glaring at him.

Szayel jumped a bit, she knew he was one of them? He sighed and pulled off his gloves showing off the black nailed scaly hands as he let his eyes turn snake like and a forked tongue flicked out tasting the air and he grimaced, it was horrible. Trece, or Nel, just snorted.

"What's wrong, too dirty for you?" She growled.

"Why hasn't Dr. Mayuri given you a bath yet? This can endanger your health..." Szayel sighed. "Seriously, Ms. Neliel, how are you feeling? Anything different after the treatment developed by Kurosaki-kun?"

Nel snorted, it seemed they would be dancing around each other for a while, but as she thought of his question, he was right, she felt way better than when she was first mutated. She frowned did it have to do with that electro shock-whatever they did? Glaring at him, she nodded.

"I'm better than okay, in fact I can easily snap you in two!" She roared, lunging at him, but before she could touch him, she was caught around the waist by a woman and pulled back. She turned on the blonde amazon and began fighting with her. The blonde woman was human, but she was nearly on par with Nel. Finally the fight ended in a draw, Halibel was bleeding from a few scratches as Nel limped to her bedding and hid in it, only her gray hazel eyes glaring at them and the mop of marine hair being seen.

"You shouldn't have come alone..." Halibel stated quietly.

"I'm fine, Ms Tia..." Szayel said hastily pulling his gloves back on as he blinked his eyes back to human ones, his tongue clicking at his teeth as if he was frustrated. Finally he sighed and turned to leave. "I'll have Ms. Mila-Rose give Ms. Neliel a bath... This room needs to be cleaned, she'll get sick if it stays like this."

Halibel nodded her head and grabbed her radio and called in the orders to those in charge of bathing and cleaning up after the experiments. Szayel let out a shaky breath, nearly everyone wanted to ring his neck, but he didn't blame them, Mayuri was a sick bastard and made him dirty his hands as well. He looked into the windows to see Nnoi bashing the walls of his cell while across from him Starrk was lazing on his bed, looking bored and on the verge of sleep. He looked in on Ulquiorra, the only airborne experiment. The bat like young man was hanging upside down from clawed toes and was reading a book Szayel had given him. The bat looked at him and blinked lazily before going back to reading.

Making it back to his office he sat in his chair before slumping rather unlike himself and letting out a shaky breath. He had a short time to make these creatures into killing machines to sell off to the highest bidders, he also had to back up everything on both hard copies and originals before burning the others and kidnapping Kurosaki from his friends, family and life here.

_'I'm so tired of this... I really wish one of them would kill me...'_ He thought bitterly so he wouldn't have to put up with any of this anymore...

**-Grimm and Ichi-**

After their relaxing nap, Ichigo brought Grimm out for his daily exercise. The panther was given hints or clues to find something and bring it back to Ichigo. The orangette noted down everything he could see and frowned a bit.

_'His intellect seems more animal like, but he shows a genius beyond that of normal human beings...'_ He thought watching Grimmjow stalk one of the colorful birds they had set free in the enclosure to test the experiments.

Grimmjow watched the pretty purple feathered bird as his tail swished lazily ears perked but still laying flat as he tried to make himself vanish into his surroundings and then for a heart stopping moment, Ichigo couldn't see the bluenette. His heart jumped into his throat as he quickly began to walk around the enclosure, checking the fencing, but nothing was damaged and he didn't pick up the smell of burning flesh so Grimmjow hadn't tried to run off. But where the hell did he-

"Ohh, it's da kitty's sexy bitch!"

Ichigo spun around and glared at the grinning fool with venomous eyes, his teeth baring in a cat like manner as his nose twitched. It was Nnoitra again, the lanky jackal just smiled at him before leaning down to look at the bright amber colored eyes. He snorted before standing back up and looking off to his left where the others were coming out to have their time in the sun. Ichigo noted that Kenpachi was there with them, but he had a small pink haired girl on his shoulder.

"Zaraki's brought the brat! Cool, someone to chase around!" Nnoi cheered as he raced off, Ichigo gasping as he grabbed the Jackal's tail and yanked.

The reaction was almost instantanious. Nnoi let out a pained howl before turning an angry eye on the smaller male. Ichigo gulped and let go of his tail and tried to back up, but Nnoi backed him into a tree and raised his fist to strike, but a hand stopped him. Ichigo looked at the new comer, his silver hair was sleek and the fox ears sitting atop of his head twitched at all the sounds around them as the being opened up scarlet red eyes and glared even if that smile on his lips seemed permenant.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat a pretty beta, 5?"

"Shut it, Gin... Wha' 're ya doin' 'ere?" Nnoi hissed at the shorter male.

"Just... checking out the competition... The kind doctor did leave me for dead after all, nothing wrong with haunting the place. You must be 15... I'm curious do you know what the numbers mean?" Gin asked before he seemed to vanish as Grimmjow ran over to them, the panther snarling at the jackal who backed off, but snorted.

"Told you once before, dog, this bitch is mine!" Grimmjow snarled, body slowly morphing as Nnoi's did the same. Ichigo gasped as a panther with snow white fur, hints of blue here and there, with blue eyes lunged at the one eyed jackal, both wrestling and fighting, snapping at one another as the others came over.

"Are you okay, Dr. Kurosaki?" Kenpachi asked, as soon as he was close. "Yachiro, off."

The pinkette jumped down and walked over to Ichigo, tugging on his lab coat to snap him out of his daze.

"I'm fine... could you please stop them before they kill each other?" Ichigo asked, worried for the two.

"They're fine! Kenny use to train animals, they're only roughhousing!" said Yachiro as she pointed out that neither one were seriously trying to hurt each other, but where playing a bit roughly. Finally Grimm kicked Nnoi off and shook his body free of any dirt before walking over to Ichi's side and snarling low at the Jackal that just let out a laugh before running off to jump the lazing wolf. "See?"

"... yes. But... I don't understand..." Ichigo mumbled as he took out his pad and wrote down notes, sitting down and leaning into Grimmjow's panther form as said animal ignored the giant standing guard and the pink haired cub sitting on his back, playing with his ears.

"Panther's are naturally territorial and very familial... 6 probably thinks you're one of his kinsmen or even his cub or mate... But then again if he thought you were his mate he'd have killed 5 without a second thought..." Kenpachi stated, recalling the fight. "Animals have a better understanding of each other than we do... For all our intelligence, we're pretty damn stupid..."

Ichigo nodded, having noted this many times when talking to Grimmjow or observing him when Mayuri and Szayel would talk to him and he was to watch from the sidelines in case Grimmjow showed signs of lapsing or got out of control. It seemed in the short time he has been working with this particular project, Grimmjow seemed to have imprinted on him, refusing to be away from his side more than needed and only acts reasonably tame when Ichigo was around.

_'I wonder why... this isn't sitting well with me, these people are a bit too advance even if it's been almost a month since they were introduced to the treatment...'_ Ichigo noted._ 'And so far from all the notes I've taken and read over from the others working on it as well, no one seems to be lapsing or suffering any ill effects. I guess the treatment will really work on Goat Face! But...'_

Grimmjow whined as he rests a heavy paw on Ichigo's lap, noting that the orangette had stopped writing down his notes and was frowning quite heavily. But they both jumped up when they saw another panther walk up to them, this one smaller and even though it was black, the sun hitting the fur gave it a dark green color. It whined at them before Grimmjow growled, but it wasn't menacing, it was more encouraging. Ichigo watched the black panther walk around them, nuzzling Grimm as said white panther licked the smaller panther's face and ears before nudging it to lay down. It did, but in front of Ichigo and resting its head on his lap. He smiled and pet its head and got a purr of delight as Grimmjow's own deep purring joined in. Soon Ichigo forgot everything but the two laying around him...

* * *

><p>Shukaku: Sorry it's short but it had to be! And it was complete and utter fluff!<p>

Alrye: totally blame her by the way...

Shukaku: Hope you liked it though!

Grimmjow: Review so I can get on with raping my berry!


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap**

Ichigo nodded, having noted this many times when talking to Grimmjow or observing him when Mayuri and Szayel would talk to him and he was to watch from the sidelines in case Grimmjow showed signs of lapsing or got out of control. It seemed in the short time he has been working with this particular project, Grimmjow seemed to have imprinted on him, refusing to be away from his side more than needed and only acts reasonable tame when Ichigo was around.

_'I wonder why... this isn't sitting well with me, these people are a bit too advance even if it's been almost a month since they were introduced to the treatment...'_ Ichigo noted. _'And so far from all the notes I've taken and read over from the others working on it as well, no one seems to be lapsing or suffering any ill effects. I guess the treatment will really work on Goat Face! But...'_

Grimmjow whined as he rests a heavy paw on Ichigo's lap, noting that the orangette had stopped writing down his notes and was frowning quite heavily. But they both jumped up when they saw another panther walk up to them, this one smaller and even though it was black, the sun hitting the fur gave it a dark green color. It whined at them before Grimmjow growled, but it wasn't menacing, it was more encouraging. Ichigo watched the black panther walked around them, nuzzling Grimm as said white panther licked the smaller panther's face and ears before nudging it to lay down. It did, but in front of Ichigo and resting its head on his lap. He smiled and pet its head and got a purr of delight as Grimmjow's own deep purring filled joined in. Soon Ichigo forgot everything but the two laying around him...

Rye: Here we go another chapter to the story! Sorry for the random jumps and shaky format... It's been a bit hectic lately and well I'm not at my best...

Shukaku: Same here ugh..

Grimmjow: When are we getting to the rape damn it? I want to rape Berry!

Ichigo: EEEK!

Shukaku: Calm yer ass down!

Shiro: Yeeeeeeeah... They dun own shit!

* * *

><p><strong>-Shiro and the Girls-<strong>

"Okay Kurosaki-kun, turn this way, perfect!" Called the photographer as Shiro twisted lazily on the hap-hazard shreds of cloth that were suppose to be a hammock. He glanced off to the side, seeing Yuzu and Orihime sewing together as Karin began antagonizing another model. He smirked evilly and focused back on his job. "Excellent! And that was the last shot! You can get him down now!"

The workers began to carefully lower him to the ground as a team stood under him ready to catch him when he disentangled himself from the hammock. Karin grinned at him, a challenge in her eyes as he walked over to them in his retro gothic outfit.

"Shiro-nii, you look like a chick!" She laughed as he growled at her, he hated being called that, but didn't hit his sister. Instead he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder as he snatched a random outfit off the rack and walked into his dressing room. "Put me down! Hey what's that... NOOOOOO!"

There were sounds of screaming, fighting, a few colorful words and the sound of glass breaking before the door opened and Shiro happily plopped Karin down in the frilly yellow dress he had grabbed. Yuzu gushed over how pretty Karin looked. Karin, not having the heart to hurt her twins feelings let her gush and fuss to her heart's content, all the while promising Shiro a very painful death later...

"Thank you for your hard work! See you all in a few days!" Called the photographer as everyone left for the evening. Shiro sighed as he wrapped his arms over his sisters, his usual crowd of fans rushing them instantly. He stood for a few pictures, signed a few body parts, allowed a couple of girls to feel his abs or to even touch his hair before he told them to make way. They split like the red sea and allowed the siblings to leave as security kept them from mobbing them from behind.

"King texted me during break... Said he was gonna be working late. So what do you say we grab Zangetsu and go out to eat? I'm too tired to cook." Shiro yawned.

"I can cook Shiro-nii..." Yuzu offered, but he shook his head.

"No you are not cooking. We'll go out and eat, besides you and King will be making lunch for tomorrow when we see the Old Man."

She looked a little put off, but smiled anyway. She they would be seeing their dad again before Kisuke showed up later that evening to take them home. They were pretty upset that a week passed by so quickly. They spent time with their brothers, mostly at Shiro's job rather than Ichigo's since those people liked to fight a lot. They saw their dad a few times and even visited a bit for thanksgiving, but still time seemed so short to the girls. They didn't want to leave...

Shiro looked at the crestfallen faces and quickly thought up something to cheer them up. "Hey, I'll tell you what, after we get food, we'll pick up mom's favorite cake and watch homemovies... King unearthed the ones when all of us were together! We'll wait till he gets home to watch them, kay?"

That got them to brighten up a bit as he laughed. They got to a street corner and were waiting for the light to change when Shiro felt the hairs on the back of his next standing up. Turning his head, making it look like he was checking for traffic, he tried to spot who was following them, but saw nothing. Actually checking the traffic this time, he nodded to himself as they began to cross when the light changed again. But the feeling didn't leave and Shiro began to growl in annoyance. Karin began sensing the tension as Yuzu worried her lip at the growl, both pressed closer knowing that something wasn't right. Shiro finally stopped and said:

"Ya know, it's annoying to have a shadow tailing ya... get out here so I can re-arrange your face." He said loud and clear as he turned to face a fairly tall silver haired male with a few piercings and dressed in only a sleeveless hoody, a set of military pants and steel toed boots.

"Hn..." the other said, looking the younger male over as Shiro, carefully pushed his sisters behind his back and flicked out his tongue as his usual manic smile spread his face into a demonic grin. "... Your not the one..."

"What was that!" Shiro demanded, frowning as he moved to block his sisters from sight. "Ka, Yu... get ready to run."

"But Nii-"

"Don't argue with me! Just go when I tell ya!" He snapped, tone harsh and forceful. Both the younger twins winced and nodded mutely. "What do ya mean I ain't the one? What're ya following us for, if I ain't what ya want?"

"..." The man said nothing and turned to walk away. Shiro didn't like being ignored so he ran up to the man, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around before forcing his back into the wall of the building beside them.

"Don't fucking ignore me! Who the hell are you after? You better not touch my sisters or you'll be fucking sorry you sicko!" Shiro roared, his temper nearly blinding him. "Ka, Yu get out of here and wait for me at home!"

He tossed the keys to the girls and they took off as a few more shadows came into light.

"Tch... told you not to follow 'em... never listen do ya, Leopard?" sighed a blonde male as he walked over to them, hood up and hiding his face. "Sorry for my friend here... mistook you for someone else. Heh, you'd be amazed how man people have white hair and skin!"

"Like I fucking believe that pile a crap! Who the hell are you!"

"... we're nobody important... just a bunch of misfits working together like a ill-fated jiggsaw puzzle..." the blonde muttered almost bitterly as he stopped near Shiro's furious form and his friends. "Ya know, it's dangerous at this time of night... something can happen to those girls that just left-"

"SHIT! KARIN, YUZU!" Shiro took off running, his mind in full blown panic as he headed off down the street to catch up with his sisters.

As soon as he was gone, the blonde punched his friend in the gut and growled. "You don't listen do you? Just because one of them was spliced doesn't mean it doesn't affect both! Those two can sense each other and pick up things from one another! Just because the white one's normal doesn't mean he can't sense you like the orange one! Now we'll have to back off even more!" He hissed, a long tail lashing out in frustration before they all disappeared into the night, the silver haired male, snorting at the blonde's obvious displeasure.

"I was testing the waters... how do you expect to collect them if they can pick us up when we're barely five feet from them?" He asked softly, not at all bothered.

"Fucking Leopard..." the blonde hissed.

"Stupid cat." He shot back...

**-Shiro-**

Shiro rounded the corner of his street and bolted into the building before running up the stairs, the elevator not moving fast enough, to his floor and knocked on the door a bit too hard for his neighbors liking. When they complained, he flipped them off, never liking them anyway and banged on the door again.

"Karin, Yuzu!" he called before the door opened up and both rushed out to hug him.

He sighed, checking them over and moving them into the house so be could examine them better, ignoring the concerns of the neighbors. After making sure that the girls were fine and the girls checking him over, Shiro walked over to the phone and called Kisuke. Telling their godfather what happened, the blonde said he was on his way over and would be spending the night as well. Shiro nodded and told him he was going to be picking up Ichigo with the girls so not freak out if they didn't answer the door. As soon as that was done, he grabbed Zan's leash and said dog walked over, whining worriedly over his pups as Shiro hooked him up and then grabbed his car keys as he ushered the girls out of the house, locked the door and headed down stairs. Their neighbors asking what was going on and Shiro gave them a somewhat bullshit lie about one of his stalker fans surprising them and to not let anyone know where he was at the moment.

"Shiro-nii that's lying."

"Not really, Yuzu... I've been stalked plenty of times and I've seen that guy hanging around the studios a lot recently..." He admitted as they got into the car, the girls holding onto Zangetsu as Shiro climed into the driver's seat. "Buckle up."

As soon as they were all secure he drove out of the garage and onto the street heading to AMSI...

**-AMSI-**

Ichigo sighed as he typed at his computer, filling in his reports for the day before he went to check on Grimmjow one last time before going home. His nose twitched and he grabbed a tissue. He was starting to come down with a cold. His head had been hurting all day long, his nose started to get runny and he had a nosebleed or two throughout the day. His back was killing him and so was his stomach and to top it all off, he was getting an ear infection as well. Blinking his eyes back into focus, Ichigo kept typing away. He blinked when the phone rang, suddenly very mute in his ears before becoming a mind shattering shriek as he quickly grabbed it, wincing in pain when the person spoke. It sounded as if they were yelling at him.

"Dr. Kurosaki, your siblings are here to pick you up..." said the security guard.

"Thank you... send them up." He stated, hoping he wasn't yelling or talking too low.

He hung up and sighed, he needed to finish this and take some medicine or he'd have Mother-Hen Shiro on his case. He finished just in time because Szayel and Mayuri came in and Szayel frowned at Ichigo's suddenly haggard appearance.

"Kurosaki-kun are you unwell?" He asked, walking over to him and beginning to look him over.

"I just... suddenly started to feel sick... I'm getting a cold, an ear infection and possibly a stomach virus... I feel like I've been run over by a monster truck a few times..." Ichigo sighed, as Szayel looked at Mayuri, an accusing glare in his eyes as the doctor prepared a needle with the same formula Ichigo perfected and passed it to Szayel.

"Here, some penicillin to fight off the infection." Mayuri said as Szayel's glare hardened, but administered the shot anyway. "Give it a few minutes to work before you complete your rounds. I'll have a car take you home-"

"My brother's here to take me home." Ichigo sighed. "In fact I can smell his cologne right now... Yuzu and Karin are here as well..."

Mayuri smiled as Szayel's eyes got wide. But all three snapped to attention when Shiro burst into the door and ran over to his twin. Looking him over he sighed and hugged him close.

"Shi-"

"We were followed home today..." Shiro sighed.

"What?" Ichigo was now checking over the older twin, knowing that Shiro would have gotten into a fight, but to his shock the other wasn't even ruffled in the slightest, getting up he checked the girls, both of which cuddled close and he sighed, purring low in throat as he did so.

"Heh, Ichi-nii sounds like a cat!" Yuzu giggled as the purring just got louder before Ichigo stopped it and coughed.

"Is there something going on?" Mayuri asked, his mustard yellow eyes looking them over almost critically.

"Just one of my stalkers... nothing new... Though this is the first time they've approached me so daringly... most are content to grab my trash from the garbage or have my autograph. This one actually followed us until I confronted him." Shiro sighed, yawning and looking dead tired. "Come on, Berry, let's go-"

"I need to finish my rounds... Besides, I'm sure picking a fight with Grimmjow will make you feel better." Ichigo said, smiling at him.

"Hmm, pissing off the Blueberry? How can I resist! Throw in that lanky freak and we got us a deal!" Shiro said suddenly full energy again. "And King, yer taking a few days offa work! I know you're getting sick you always get this pasty look to yer skin and yer nearly my skin tone!"

"Yes, we were just discussing that. Well then if you'll please allow Kurosaki-kun to do his rounds, and not to worry about a doctor's visit, we gave him some penicillin to fight off the infection. He'll be good as new in a few days." Mayuri stated, giving them a charming smile before he left, Szayel hanging back to walk with the family. Zangetsu fell into step with him and he grew nervous.

_"I know you can understand me..."_ Zangetsu growled out as Shiro pet his head to hush his growling.

Szayel nodded as the dog let his tongue loll as he panted happily. Szayel frowned recalling the last time Zangetsu talked to him. He hadn't realized that he could understand animal's until that point. The look the wolf mix was giving him was a kin to a unholy evil smirk. He snapped back to reality when they stopped before Primera's door. Stark was up and alert, he was already half naked and sitting on the examining bed before Ichigo even walked into the door. Chado, the ever silent shadow for Ichigo was by the door, watching them carefully.

"How are you feeling, pup?" Stark asked, looking Ichigo in the eye.

Ichigo smiled softly as he drew blood and then finished the physical. "A little sick, but not to worry a few days of rest and I'll be good as new!"

Stark said nothing, only glaring heatedly at Szayel, but then he blinked when Zangetsu plopped down beside Ichigo. Stark growled, it was obvious this dog was an alpha male and it was pissing off the wolf hybrid's animal side that he would enter his territory uninvited. Zangetsu snarled sharply making Stark jerk back and duck his head slightly before they both began to murmur to each other. This sight was new to the others, but Ichigo figured Grimmjow was right, animals did speak a universal language. Finally Stark held out a hand and Zangetsu placed his paw in it, both shaking and Zangetsu walked over to Yuzu, giving her puppy eyes as she hugged him and pet his head.

"Pet." Stark smirked as Zangetsu barked at him. "Feel better, pup..."

Ichigo nodded his thanks and left the room and went into Nnoitra's room. The jackal was on top of him before he could get in the door, the long haired male sniffing and frowning as he looked the other over, but a punch from Shiro had Nnoitra coiling back. Chado helped Ichigo to his feet and asked if he was hurt as Szayel looked him over, the girls hanging back as Karin cheered on Shiro.

"Da fuck man!" Nnoi yelled, pinning Shiro down. "Chill, bitch! Just checking what's wrong with the Berry-bitch! Shit, no need to freak out and claw me!" Nnoi growled, dropping the whiter twin and plopping onto the exam bed as Ichigo and Shiro approached. "Now dat's more like it... two bitches, really hot bitches!"

Both male Kurosaki's balled up a fist each and slammed them into his temples, knocking him unconscious before Ichigo did the physical and drawing blood. They had Chad lay Nnoi on his bedding before leaving them. Nel was the next one to check on, the green haired girl was already sitting down, coloring in a book Ichigo gave her to pass the time with. She looked up and smiled, but frowned seeing Szayel. She didn't attack or move, just did as she was suppose to while being examined. Karin and Yuzu approached her with Shiro and Zangetsu as shadows.

"You're very pretty..." Yuzu said. "Why are you here?"

"Because the doctors needed someone to look at!" Nel grinned at them, showing off sharp teeth as Karin snorted.

"Right, it's a sausage fest, so some melons must be nice." Karin drawled and Ichigo gave her a slap to the head and she winced, apologizing and sulking right after.

"Itsygo, you didn't have to reprimand her... she's right." Nel said.

"Nel, don't encourage her... That's Shiro's job." Ichigo said. "We're done... see you didn't freak out about the needle this time."

"That's because Itsygo's super nice and doesn't let it hurt! Time for bed, huh?" she sighed, she wanted to hang out with the new people more.

Ichigo smiled softly and she hugged him before prancing over to her bed and jumping in. As they were leaving, she chucked a pillow at Shiro's head and he turned to glare at her.

"What was that for!"

"For letting 5 pin ya!" she retorted. "Letting the man get away with that is shameful, ya know!"

Shiro grumbled about weirdos as they left the room. Next was Ulquiorra's room, the bat hybrid was standing at the door when it opened scaring everyone. Zangetsu barked and the bat looked down at him, tilting his head before he made a strange sound in the back of his throat as he allowed them passage into his room. Unlike the others that were stark white, his was a dark brown, almost black color. He allowed Ichigo and Szayel to do his exams, his being different from the others considering he was the only one that can fly. Shiro was impressed that the wings growing from the shorter males back were functional and that he could move about the small space with ease. When they were done he climbed up the wall and onto the rafters before digging his toes into the wood and hanging upside down, wrapping his wings over his body, he went to sleep, arms crossed over his chest in a very Dracula like manner.

"Hey Ichi! We should totally have him come to our haunted house next year! Scare the shit out of everyone!" Shiro snickered, Karin agreeing, both going into details with how it would work.

"Ichi-nii, won't he die like that?" Yuzu ask concerned as they left.

"He's got bat DNA, Yuzu. He's fine. I've monitored him before. He prefers sleeping like that, he wakes up less sluggish than sleeping like a normal human being." He assured her.

And now Grimmjow's turn. As soon as the door opened, Shiro dashed in and began messing with the panther, jumping up to catch his tail as Grimmjow hissed and snarled at him to leave him alone. Ichigo let his twin have a few minutes of fun before rescuing the teal panther from his brother. Grimmjow jumped down behind them and loomed over the girls. Shiro was about to freak out before Grimmjow nuzzled both of them, purring all the while and slowly transforming before their eyes as he laid down and let the girls lay on him and check out his 'new' form.

"He- he- he-" Shiro fainted and Chado carefully removed him from the room as Szayel watched silently from the sidelines. Zangetsu plopped down and smirked at the panther.

_"Trying to impress my pup?"_

_"No... just like cubs is all... Nel's one of the ones I took care of before all this happened to me..."_

_"Yes, well, I suggest you move your ass, Pantera. Someone was stalking my pups home and I don't like that Kurotsuchi-bastard... Dr. Granz I don't mind, he's as much a victim as all of you are... And I'm sure you noticed it... my pup's not like the rest of his litter."_

_"Yeah I noticed... he's been getting sick as well... what the fuck happened?"_

_"I don't know, but you can be it was Kurotsuchi that did it..."_

As the two conversed, Ichigo did the new exams with Grimmjow in animal form, the panther very adapt and able, though Grimmjow was having a bit of fun, using his sheer body mass to pin Ichigo down and nuzzle him to death. Finally he turned back to a human and let Ichigo finish up and draw blood before he jumped back up onto the rafters and settled down for the night.

"Hey, Zangetsu..." Grimmjow called. "You worry about your pups... I'll worry about the others..."

Zangetsu let out a happy whine before he trotted away with his pups as Szayel glanced between the two. But when Szayel's eyes met with Grimm's, he saw understanding and respect in Grimmjow's eyes. Not sure how to understand this, he gave the panther a small, shy smile before he left the room, locking it and shutting off the lights. A recording for forest sounds soon filled the room and lulled the panther to sleep...

**-Next day-**

Everyone in the Kurosaki household was up and about early. Kisuke, who had shown up like he said the night before, was making breakfast as Karin and Yuzu packed their bags to head on home. Shiro was in the living room with Soi Fon telling her about his stalker and the little confrontation they had as she filled him in that his paparazzi had sold photos to the local news and that he was going to be in for hell the next few weeks. Ichigo had taken Zangetsu for a walk and was now coming back in, looking haggard and a mess.

"King!"

"I'm fine... just the news folk asking about the attack... ugh, I rather put up with Nnoitra's perverseness and Grimmjow's possessiveness than those fiends..." He whined and flopped on the sofa, head resting on Shiro's lap as Shiro rubbed at his scalp getting purrs from his brother. This was strange, lately Ichigo's been acting kinda strange, purring when content, getting really finicky over the littlest things, hissing or generally being a royal bitch and then there was the whole nesting thing he did the night before where he literally made a den in the living room where he forced all six house members to sleep.

Shiro had to admit it was the best sleep he had in years but it was strange how Ichigo was acting, he guessed he was just trying to understand the hybrids behaviors, though he's thankful Ichigo hasn't tried to sleep upside down yet. Soi Fon said nothing about this and just went back to making sure she had all the details right before she called up the one news company she could rely on to not bend the truth to set up an article and interview. The faster she cleared this up, the quicker Hell Week went by for Shiro and his family.

"Breakfast is ready... come on, eat up so we can visit Isshin early before we have to catch our train back home, girls." Kisuke said. "Shiro, Ichi, my offer still stands for you to come stay with me until this mess blows over, after all Ichigo does have time off and you won't be able to set foot outside of this house without mobs of screaming fans and reporters jumping you like starved animals over a piece of meat..."

"I might take you up, but King you go ahead... I can't even relax until this mess if over... Soi, ya eating wit us?" He asked as she nodded her head, while still talking with Yamamoto's secretary about the article and interview. Once that was done they all settled down to eat...

* * *

><p>Rye: And done! How's that!<p>

Shiro: What the frik! I was suppose to mess with Nnoi not the other way around!

Shukaku: Oh calm down, at least he didn't molest your or Ichi... I guess

Rye: Besides they know Ichi's sick now, though some of them now know that Ichi's more like them then a normal human!

Grimm: I wanna rape him damn it!

Ichi: No! You are not raping me!

Rye: It'll happen... eventually. Right Shu-chan?

Shukaku: Within the next few chapters yes. Now stop ranting Grimm before I let someone else dominate ya!


End file.
